MCB X BBB!
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Fanfic gajhe sebelum Let's Baking Love ada. SkyeXClaire, ada GrayXClaire. Skye mulai merasa kesal nih... Chapter 12 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Barchelor Beam!**

Episode 1: Meet the thief, Phantom S.

_Pada pagi yang sejuk di Kota Mineral, datang sebuah surat ancaman pencurian di Supermarket-nya Karen! Apa Claire dan kawan-kawan bisa menyelesaikan masalah pencuri ini?_

"Claiiiiiire!!!!!!!" terdengar teriakan lantang di pertanian Claire, membuat pemiliknya terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

GABRUKKKS

"Tu... Tunggu sebentar...!" jawab Claire panik, memakai jaketnya dan menyisir rambutnya. "Siapa itu?"

"Ini aku, Karen!" terdengar teriakan sahabatnya. "Dan Popuri!" terdengar teriakan Popuri. "Ada Ann juga!!!" teriak Ann dari luar rumah.

-5 menit kemudian-

"Ini teh," kata Claire sambil meletakkan teh di meja makan untuk para sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih, Claire." sahut Karen. Untuk menghargai tuan rumah, teman-teman Claire meminum teh yang disediakan Claire tanpa sisa. "Begini, Claire. Kami mau meminta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan?" tanya Claire. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku enggak terlalu bisa yang susah-susah..."

"Begini..." Karen mulai bercerita. "Saat aku bangun pagi dan memeriksa surat, aku menerima surat ini..." dia lalu memberikan surat beramplop beraroma mawar menyembul.

_Dear pemilik toko Supermarket,_

_Aku akan datang mencuri beberapa barang di Supermarket ini malam ini, jam 10 malam._

_Phantom S._

"......" Hening sejenak.

"Kalian tahu siapa Phantom S.?" tanya Claire bingung. Dia masih belum tahu semua orang di Kota Mineral karena baru pindah dari kota ini selama 2 bulan.

"Enggak kenal..." jawab Popuri. "Dia pasti dari kota lain...." jelasnya.

".... Aku ada ide!" seru Ann. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanya-tanya ke cowok-cowok di kota ini?"

"Ide bagus! Aku akan tanya Rick!" seru Popuri.

"Ah udah ah... Aku juga mau nanya Rick..." jawab Karen santai.

"Aku.... Akan tanya Gray...." sahut Claire.

Mereka lalu berpencar...

-Toko Blacksmith-

"Gray!!!" panggil Claire, nyaris membuat Gray sakit jantung.

"Uwakh! Claire?!" teriak Gray. "Tumben ke sini! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Gray cepat, (berhubung orang satu ini naksir Claire gitu loh T_T)

"Aku.... Ingin tanya...." tanya Claire ngos-ngosan. "..... Kau kenal Phantom S?"

Gray terdiam. Air mukanya terlihat mengerut. "..... Kamu tahu dari mana orang itu? Si 'Phantom Thief' itu?"

"Anu... Karen.... Supermarketnya Karen katanya mau dicuri..... Pengirimnya dari Phantom S.... Kau kenal dia?" jelas Claire gugup.

"........." Gray terdiam. "Dia.... Pencuri yang sangat handal. Bahkan perempuan sepertimu langsung kalah kalau kau melawannya."

"Kau... Kau tahu dia?!" teriak Claire. "Ceritakan lebih banyak lagi! Kumohon!"

"Aku.... Hanya tahu segitu...." jelas Gray. "Kalau maju tahu lebih banyak, tanya saja Cliff. Atau Carter."

"Terima kasih ya, Gray! Aku akan menanyakannya!" seru Claire sambil pergi. "Oh ya, Gray?"

"Ya?" muka Gray memerah, melihat muka Claire yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih ya." Sahut Claire sambil berlari meninggalkan Gray.

-di Gereja-

"Lho? Masih kurang bagus, Cliff." sahut Carter, sambil menepuk pundak Cliff. "Tembak sasarannya lebih tepat ya,"

"..... Baiklah.... Aku akan latihan lebih baik...." jawab Cliff pelan.

"Cliff!! Carter!!" teriak Claire sambil memasuki gereja.

"Lho.... Claire??" sahut Cliff bersemu, (maklum, naksir T_T) "A... Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin tanya.... Kalian kenal Phantom S.?" tanya Claire.

Carter dan Cliff tersentak, dan terdiam. Tak mampu harus menjawab apa.

"..... Kenapa semuanya diam....?" tanya Claire.

"....... Kamu kenal dari mana Skye...?" suara Cliff tiba-tiba berubah.

"Hah?" tanya Claire.

"Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Cliff, sambil meremas kedua pundak Claire keras-keras. "Darimana kamu kenal si pencuri licik itu?! Jawab, Claire!!"

"Sa.... Sakit.... Cliff...." isak Claire takut-takut. "Sakiiiiit.....!"

"!!!" Cliff terkejut dan melepas pegangannya. "Maaf, Claire, aku selalu kesal kalau sudah membicarakan masalah Skye."

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan Skye," sahut Carter. "Begini ceritanya...."

-2 tahun yang lalu-

"_Oooooi, Cliiiiifff!!!!" teriak Skye, sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya ke kursi gereja. "Mana Carter, nih?! Katanya kita bakalan dikenalin jurus baru!"_

"Tunggu dulu!" potong Claire. "Kenapa 'jurus baru'?! Memangnya kalian itu berguru ke guru pencak silat, ya? Jadi Carter itu guru pencak silat ya?" tanyanya heran.

"Dengar dulu cerianya sampai selesai," sindir Cliff.

-Cerita pun dilanjutkan-

"_Maaf, saya terlambat..." sahut Carter, sambil tersenyum._

"_..... Tak apa-apa...." sahut Cliff ragu._

"_Nah, ayo cepetaaan!" bentak Skye._

"_Oke, oke. Hari ini kalian akan diajari jurus baru, namanya jurus 'Maiden Chick Beam'. Jurus ini kalian gunakan hanya untuk membela diri, bukan untuk membuat orang lain menderita. Jelas?" tanya Carter._

"_Baiiiiiiiiik!" jawab Cliff dan Skye. Mereka berdua pun berlatih keras._

_Beberapa tahun kemudian, saat Skye dan Cliff bisa melakukan jurus itu, Skye kabur ke Forget-Me-Not Valley._

"Maaf, aku memotong cerita," potong Claire. "Jadi Phantom S, memakai jurus itu bukan untuk membela diri, tapi malah untuk mencuri?"

"Benar," jawab Carter. "Awalnya dia murid yang bandel dan keras kepala, tapi kalau sekali mempelajari, seriusnya enggak ketulungan."

"Apa.... Ada cara untuk menangkal jurus itu...?" tanya Claire, penasaran.

"Ada, dan hanya perempuan saja yang bisa..." jawab Carter. "Nama jurusnya adalah 'Boy Barchelor Beam'. Kau bisa berlatih padaku kalau kau mau."

"Aku mau!" jawab Claire.

--- Dan latihanpun dimulai ---

"Pertama, Cliff. Gunakan jurusmu." ajak Carter. "Serang Claire."

"Baik!" jawab Cliff. "CHICK BEAM... FIRE!!!"

"Lawan Cliff!" teriak Carter. "Serang!"

"BARCHELOR BEAM... FIRE!!!"

---1 menit kemudian---

"Waw! Kau langsung menang! Kau hebat, Claire!" puji Carter.

"Ehehe... Makasih..." jawab Claire malu.

"Engh.... Carter... Jurusnya Claire bikin aku kaku berapa lama?" tanya Cliff, membeku.

"Oh... Jurusnya Claire membuat kaku berdasarkan perasaan Claire pada orang yang dibekukan. Kalau Claire naksir orang itu, maka membekunya hanya sebentar, sekitar 3 menit. Kalau tidak, jurusnya akan sama seperti jurusnya Skye, bisa jadi 1 hari atau 3 hari. Claire, apa kamu suka sama Cliff?" tanya Carter.

"Eh? Ehh??! Ka... Kalau ditanya seperti gitu...." Claire malu.

3 menit kemudian, Cliff sudah tidak kaku lagi.

_Jadi... Claire suka padaku? Yahooo!!!_ Teriak Cliff dalam hati, lega karena perasaannya bersambut.

"Kalau dilihat dari kemampuanmu, sepertinya kau sudah bisa langsung melawan Skye," kata Carter. "Tapi kayaknya kamu harus menunggu Skye menyerang duluan, karena jurus Boy Barchelor Beam ini akan bereaksi kalau ada orang yang menggunakan jurus Maiden Chick Beam."

"Aku mengerti, Carter! Akan kulawan Phantom S malam ini!" teriak Claire senang.

---Supermarket, jam 10 malam---

"Makasih sudah repot-repot datang ya, Claire," kata Karen.

"Iya, berkat Carter dan Cliff, aku pasti bisa melawan Skye." jawab Claire. "Tapi aku tetap butuh Gray dan Cliff. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok!!" jawab Cliff dan Gray langsung. "Kami juga akan membantu!"

_Sniff... Sniff..._ Tercium aroma kare...

"Kare?!" teriak Cliff. "Skye ada di sini!"

Semua orang melihat-lihat,

Lalu muncullah Skye dari atas.

"Selamat malam, para ladies and gentleman..." ucap Skye. "Ah... He he. Cliff, enggak disangka kita bertemu lagi."

Cliff terdelik kesal, darahnya mendidih.

"Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi aku akan... CHICK BEAM..." Skye mulai menyerang ke arah Claire.

Claire kaget. Dia mulai menyerang juga."BARCHELOR BEAM..." Claire mulai membalas.

"FIRE!!!" teriak mereka berdua.

...

...

...

Suasana hening. Karen, Gray dan Cliff terpaku.

"Aku yang menang." jawab Claire senang. Dia berhasil mengalahkan Skye. Semua orang bersorak.

_To be continued..._

--+--

Chapter 1 selesai~ Fanfic gajhe yang dibuat sebelum Let's Baking Love! ada. Mana timelinenya loncat abis lagi... Tapi, RnR yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Barchelor Beam!**

Episode 3: What happened, Claire?!

_Claire berhasil melawan Skye!!! Tapi apa yang terjadi???!_

"Yaaaaay!!" teriak Karen.

"Fiuh, untung masih sempat..." kata Claire lega.

_Apaan nih?! _ Pikir Skye. _Kenapa aku jadi membeku begini?! ... Dasar Carter sialaaaan!!!! Pasti dia ngajarin jurus nangkalinnya ke cewek itu!_

"Nah, untuk jaga-jaga, kita ikat dulu Skye." Kata Cliff sambil mengeluarkan tali tambang (kapan 17 agustusan, pak?? T_T) dan mengikat tangan Skye.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

.

"Hep!" Skye tiba-tiba bisa bergerak cepat, menyerang Claire. "CHICK BEAM... FIRE!!!"

Bzzzztt!!! Claire membeku. Dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Hehe." Skye tertawa, sambil mulai mencuri beberapa bubuk kare. "Aku enggak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi, tapi acaraku bermain di kota ini masih belum selesai. Sampai jumpa, tuan-tuan." jawabnya sambil kabur.

Semua orang bengong.

...

"CLAIRE!!! Kamu kenapa?! Kok tiba-tiba Skye bisa bergerak lagi?!" bentak Karen, memarahi Claire yang sudah sembuh. Untung dosis serangan Skye hanya bisa selama 1 jam.

"Enggak tau... Padahal aku sudah memakai semua kekuatanku untuk menyerangnya..." kata Claire bingung.

".... Claire..." Cliff mulai curiga. "... Kamu suka sama Skye...?" tanyanya.

Claire langsung terkejut. "TIDAK! AKU--- SAMA SEKA--- TIDAK KOK!!" jawabnya panik.

"Hah?" Gray mulai heran. "Apaan maksudnya?"

"Jurus Claire hanya bisa bertahan lama apabila tergantung pada perasaan Claire pada orang itu. Kalau Claire menyukai orang itu, maka hanya akan membeku selama 3 menit. Kalau tidak, maka akan sekitar 1 hari atau 3 hari." jelas Cliff.

Mereka berempat bengong.

"......."

"......."

"Baiklah. Aku akan tanya mengenai masalah ini ke Carter besok. Sekarang sudah malam." kata Cliff kemudian.

"Ta, tapi... Kalau malam biasanya ada anjing liar masuk ke pertanian... Aku takut..." Claire gemetaran.

"Kami temani!" ajak Cliff dan Gray.

"Wah, terima kasih kalian berdua! Kalian memang sohib paling baik!" jawab Claire. "Nah, Karen, sampai jumpa besok, ya!"

--Di pertanian Claire—

"Tuh, kan benar.... Gelap banget....." seru Claire sambil memegang lengan Cliff dan Gray.

"Tenang aja, Claire, enggak ada anjing liar, kan?" tanya Cliff menenangkan Claire.

"GUK! GUK! GUKK!" terdengar gongonggan anjing liar.

"Itu dia!" teriak Claire ketakutan.

"Claire! Pinjam palumu! Akan kuserang anjing liar itu!" teriak Gray.

"Aku juga! Claire! Pinjam kapakmu!" seru Cliff.

--Setelah acara kejar-kejaran yang melelahkan—

"Fiuh... Claire, anjing liarnya sudah... Lho?" Cliff bengong.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gray.

"Claire ketiduran..."

Benar saja. Claire ada di dekat kandang sapi, merebahkan dirinya karena sudah tertidur lelap.

"Dasar Claire. Latihan jurus tadi sore dan serangan ke Skye tadi pasti nguras tenaganya habis-habisan ..." kata Cliff tersenyum.

"Lho? Rumahnya enggak dikunci... Dasar, bisa jadi nanti dia kemalingan..." keluh Gray.

"Oi, Gray, bantuin bawa Claire, dong! Kamu pegang dia, aku yang angkatin ke tempat tidur!" keluh Cliff, kerepotan.

"Ups," Gray membantu membawa Claire ke tempat tidur.

--Keesokan paginya---

Claire membuka matanya. Menguap, lalu mengucek matanya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan, 2 hal yang mengejutkan.

"Cliff?! Gray?! Kok KALIAN ADA DI SINI?!!" teriak Claire kaget.

2 orang yang dipanggil langsung bangun. "Hah—Eh—Mgheeh-- Apaa?!"

"Kalian ngapain ada di sini?!" teriak Claire histeris,

".... Kami cuma bawa kamu masuk kok!! Terus, tanpa sadar pintu kamu ngunci sendiri, dan kami terjebak! Terpaksa kami bermalam disini..." sahut Gray panik.

"Oh, pintu... Pintu ini memang terkadang suka terkunci, kadang terbuka sendiri. Tak usah khawatir," jawab Claire. "Yuk, keluar,"

--- ---

"Cih, sialan..." bisik Skye pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang duduk di atas pohon. _Kenapa Carter malah ngabantuin anak petani cilik itu sih?! Sialan, aku bisa saja gagal mencuri barang-barang di kota baru ini... Eh, tapi tunggu dulu... _Skye mulai berpikir. _Jurus petani cilik itu kan bisa dihindari! Ya! Aku memang cerdik!_

Skye tertawa, dan memulai aksinya yang lain.

-Di Doug's Inn-

"Huahm... Surat buat siapa aja nih, ya...." kata Ann, sambil membuka kotak pos. "Hm... Untuk ayah, Cliff,... Tagihan internet.... Surat untuk Gray, ..... Tagihan internet.... Surat dari Kai, tagihan Internet... Surat pajak.... Hegh?!" Ann menyadari sesuatu. Dia mendapatkan surat yang mirip dengan yang didapat Karen. "KAREN! POPURI! CLAIIIIIRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

-Kembali ke pertanian Claire-

"Haaatccchiii!!!" Claire bersin.

"Lho? Flu, Claire?" tanya Cliff.

"Enggak... Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin.." jawab Claire. "Pasti Karen, Popuri dan Ann bakalan datang ke sini lagi..."

Dan benar saja.

"CLAIIIIREEEE!!!!" teriak Ann. "AKU DAPAT SURAT DARI PHANTOM S!!!!" Dia berlari diikuti Popuri dan Karen di belakangnya.

"Mana, mana?!" tanya Claire dan Cliff histeris.

_Dear pemilik Doug's Inn,_

_Aku akan datang mencuri beberapa barang di Inn ini malam ini, jam 10 malam._

_Phantom S._

"Lagi-lagi surat yang sama..." kata Karen kesal. "Dasar pencuri licik!"

"Apa aku bisa melawan Phantom S.?" Tanya Claire tegang. "Kemarin saja aku gagal melawannya... Apa aku bisa melawan dia?"

"Claire," panggil Cliff. "Coba kamu membuat perasaan benci pada Skye. Cobalah membencinya. Bencilah dia."

"Tapi...." tiba-tiba Claire menangis. "Aku... Tidak bisa benci pada dia..."

"Claire?!" teriak Gray. "Memangnya apa gunanya mengkasihani pencuri jahat itu?!"

"Aku enggak tahu kenapa....?!" kata Claire berjongkok, meneteskan air matanya ke tanah, bingung akan perasaannya. "Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu antara aku dengan pencuri itu... Aku enggak bisa ngebenciin Skye... Dia enggak pernah jahat ke aku..."

Semuanya terdiam.

".... Kamu suka dengan Skye...?" tanya Cliff.

"Enggak tahu..." jawab Claire sambil tetap menangis.

"Baiklah, Claire. Ayo bangun," kata Gray sambil menawarkan tangannya. "Ada pencuri yang harus kita tangkap."

"Iya..." Claire mengangguk.

-Doug's Inn, jam 10 malam-

"Kau yakin bisa melawan Phantom S, Claire?" tanya Ann.

"A... Aku pasti bisa kok...." jawab Claire. "Aku akan berusaha..."

"Kami akan membantu, kok, Claire!" kata Cliff dan Gray sama-sama.

_Sniff... Sniff..._ Tercium aroma kare...

"Kare?!" teriak Cliff. "Skye ada di sini lagi!"

Semua orang pergi keluar, meninggalkan Claire dan Gray.

"Hati-hati, Claire," sahut Gray,"Dia bisa jadi ada disini,"

Claire melihat ke kanan kiri, atas, bawah, de el el. Tapi tidak terlihat Skye sama sekali.

HEPS! Tiba-tiba muncul Skye dari atas, muncul di hadapan Claire. "CHICK-BEAM..."

"BARCHELOR BEAM!" serang Claire duluan.

Skye menarik tangan Gray dan dihadapkan ke depannya, menjadikan perisai.

Aah! Dasar Skye licik! Dia memakai Gray sebagai pelindung! Gray membeku.

"Skye... KAU JAHAT!" teriak Claire sambil menangis.

"CHICK BEAM!" serang Skye. Serangannya tidak meleset, tidak juga gagal. Dia mulai mencuri cheese cake dan cake di kulkas Inn.

Claire yang masih membeku, masih menangis, mencoba bertanya. "Phantom S.... Kenapa kau mencuri?"

"Hah?.... Hehe.." jawab Skye santai sambil terus mencuri.

"..." Gray tetep enggak bisa bergerak.

"... Kenapa kamu mencuri, Skye...?" Claire mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Ada aja..." jawab Skye sambil tertawa kecil, menatap Claire dekat-dekat. "Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu, hei, gadis cilik."

Saat Skye pergi, orang-orang yang lain baru datang.

".... Pasti gagal lagi." tebak Karen sinis.

Ann langsung kecewa.

Cliff menghela napas.

"Woi, ada yang mau nolongin kami berdua nggak?" tanya Gray dan Claire yang membeku berdua.

--- Clinic ---

"Kaget juga mendengar ada pasien kasusnya kayak gini..." sahut Doctor sweatdopped. "Tapi untung aja udah bisa sembuh."

"Fiuh, akhirnya bisa gerak juga..." Claire menghela napas lega.

"Sama..."

"Ya sudah, lebih baik Claire ketemu ama Carter besok deh." saran Cliff. "Kayaknya Carter bisa bantuin kamu kenapa Skye bisa selalu lolos kali ini. Aku masih belum sempat ngobrol sama Carter."

"Oke..."

"Ah, ya, satu lagi, Claire." pesan Cliff. "Usahakan badanmu tetap kuat. Jangan sampai sakit, lho. Kamu udah 2 kali begadang buat nangkep Skye kan?"

"Iya sih... Aku juga ngantuk banget sekarang. Huaaahm..." aku menguap. Sampai-sampai mataku berair. "Ngantuk..."

"Ee, Claire, kalau kau mau, tidur aja disini!" saran Ann. "Bagian kamar cewek kosong, jadi kau bisa menginap semalam disini."

"Iya juga..." Claire menguap lagi. "Boleh kan, pak Doug? Ann? Gray?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok, Claire." jawab tiga orang yang dipanggil serempak.

"Kau sudah sering menjadi sahabat Ann sejak dulu." jawab Doug. "Kau boleh menginap kok!"

"Silahkan aja kok, Claire! Ayah enggak melarang kan?" tambah Ann.

Akhirnya, Claire terpaksa tidak pulang ke pertaniannya dan tidur di Doug's Inn.

_+_

Chapter 2 selesai! RnR yaa~


	3. Chapter 3

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 3: Another catch Skye time

_Udah 2 kali Claire gagal nangkap Skye... Apa kali ini bisa ya?_

Claire membuka matanya. Sudah pagi. Dia mengucek matanya, lalu tetap merem. Perutnya terasa kembung, jadi dia memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi.

Claire masih tidak sadar kalau dia berada di Inn. Dia mengira ini masih di rumahnya.

KREK

Claire membuka pintu kamar mandi di dekat tangga. Dia menutupnya. Setelah itu dia melepas _overall_-nya, lalu duduk di kloset, alias 'bab'.

Claire masih tetep merem, tanda dia masih belum mau bangun juga. Matanya masih sayu untuk membuka semuanya.

KREK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Claire yang masih enggak nyadar dari alam nyata, malah menatap pintu yang terbuka tanpa menutupnya.

"Aku duluan yang mandi!" terdengar suara Gray.

"Enggak! Yang bangun aku duluan, jadi aku aja yang mandi duluan..." terdengar suara lirih. Cliff memasuki kamar mandi.

"Enggak! Aku duluan!" Gray membuka pintu kamar mandi lebih lebar.

Hening.

Cliff dan Gray menatap Claire. Claire balas menatap masih dengan mata ngantuk. Cliff memandang Claire dengan muka memerah perlahan-lahan. Gray juga.

"Heenggh...?" tanya Claire, masih terbuai di alam mimpinya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Eee.... Seharusnya kalau kamu di kamar mandi, dikunci.... Ya?" Gray menutup setengah mukanya.

" Maaf, aku tutupin ya..." muka Cliff yang sudah benar-benar bersemu, ditambah seulas senyum lebar entah karena malu atau seneng, langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Claire melotot. Dia akhirnya nyadar.

Dia menatap penampilannya. Rambut acak-acakan, baju pink garis-garisnya berantakan, _overall_-nya merosoti sampai ke bawah lutut... Dan bagian tubuhnya dari perut sampai lutut terlihat jelas.

"... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claire langsung ngibrit (setelah selesai bab, hehehe) keluar kamar mandi, nyaris nabrak Gray dan Cliff, memakai lagi _overall_-nya, dan nangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar Inn bagian cewek.

--- Few minutes later ---

"Claire, kamu kenapa?" tanya Doug bingung akan tingkah sahabat anaknya. "Kok kamu enggak mau keluar?"

"ENGGAK MWAAAAUUUU!!!! Hik, hik!!" terdengar teriakan dan isakan Claire dalam sekali. "AKWWWU INI BEGOOOOO......" tangisnya makin menjadi-jadi.

Gray dan Cliff sudah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Ann, jadi Ann hanya bisa cekikikan tanpa berhenti.

"Hihihi.... Ayah, hihihi.... Mendingan kita tunggu aja ampe... Hihihi... Claire berhenti nangis... Hihihi..." Ann mendekati ayahnya sambil sibuk cekikikan.

"Ya udah, ayah, Ann, aku mau kerja dulu," Gray berkata buru-buru, berusaha kabur dari situasi memalukan ini.

"A, aku juga... Aku mau ke gereja..." Cliff segera pergi bersama Gray, membuat Ann cekikikan lagi.

"Claire... Hmph... Hihihi... Kalau kamu udah tenang... Hihihi... Kamu turun aja dan makan pagi sama aku ya... Hmph, hihihihi...." Ann berbisik di depan kamar tempat Claire menangis sambil menahan agar tawanya tak terdengar Claire.

"HUWEEEEEE.... AKWU INI BEGO, BEGO, BEGO, BEGO, BEGOOO, BEGOOOOO....." isakan Claire masih terdengar, membuat Ann tak tahan ingin tertawa kencang, tapi tetap bertahan agar suaranya tak keras karena tidak tega menyakiti hati temannya.

Ann dan Doug turun ke bawah.

"HUWE.... HUWEEEE....." Claire menangis dengan berpuluh-puluh tisu di sekelilingnya. Dia merasa amat malu sekali. Sangat malu dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. "HUWEEEEE.... Aku ini BEGO TULEEEN....." Dia melap ingus dan air matanya di tisu, sambil mengambil berpuluh-puluhan lembar tisu lagi. Dasar aku ini bego banget, ngebiarin mereka... Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.......

Claire masih sibuk dengan berlembar-lembar tisu. Malu sekali.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Claire berhenti menangis. Dia melap air matanya dengan persediaan tisu Inn terakhir. Dia berhenti.

"... Aku lapar..." pikir Claire. Dia lalu keluar kamar sambil menuruni tangga.

"Hei, Claire! Sudah tenang?" tanya Ann akrab. "Kita sarapan sama-sama yuk!"

Claire mengangguk. Dia lalu duduk sambil ditemani Ann memakan sarapan berupa mie goreng dan telur rebus.

"Emmmng... Enak, makasih ya sarapannya Ann." Claire melap mukanya dari saos tomat.

"Sama-sama Claire," jawab Ann. "Wajar teman saling menolong, kan?"

Claire tertawa kecil.

"CLAIREEEE!!!" terdengar teriakan. Suara Popuri. "KAMI DAPAT SURAT DARI PHANTOM S!!!"

"Mana, mana?!" Claire meraih surat dari Popuri.

_Dear pemilik Poultry Farm,_

_Aku akan mencuri beberapa sesuatu yang berharga dari kalian di tempat kalian, jam 10 malam._

_Phantom S._

"Surat yang sama lagi..." keluh Karen yang dari tadi sudah bersama Popuri.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Popuri panik, khawatir pula.

Claire kebingungan. Dia masih belum berhasil melakukan jurusnya dengan tepat. Sekarang si pencuri itu makin menjadi-jadi mencuri... Bagaimana ini...

"Claire, kamu bisa menangkap Skye kan?" tanya Popuri.

"Entahlah... Tapi aku akan mencoba..."

"CLAIRE!" Cliff memasuki Inn dengan buru-buru.

"Ada apa, Cliff? Kok kayaknya buru-buru..." tanya Ann.

"A.. Aku udah ngomong ke Carter..." jelas Cliff. "Kata Carter, kau sudah enggak bisa melakukan apapun lagi! Dia juga enggak tau kenapa kamu selalu gagal..."

Claire kecewa. "Jadi, Carter enggak tau kenapa aku selalu gagal nangkep Skye...?"

Cliff mengangguk pasrah.

Claire ikut pasrah.

"... Ya sudah, aku akan berusaha sebisaku malam ini..."

"Memangnya kenapa, Claire? Ada surat tantangan lagi?" tanya Cliff.

Claire mengangguk. "Aku minta tolong lagi kalian ya," pintanya.

"Bo.... Boleh..."

--- jam 10 malam, di Poultry Farm ---

Claire, Popuri, Rick, Lillia, Cliff dan Gray, menunggu di dalam Poultry Farm. Mereka saling khawatir, kebingungan apakah kali ini Skye berhasil ditangkap.

"Tenang aja, Claire, kami akan berusaha sebisa kami," sahut Rick, sambil menghela napas menatap Claire yang masih kecewa.

"Iya, makasih semuanya..." jawab Claire lelah, mengantuk.

"Kamu pasti bisa kali ini kok, Claire," dukung Cliff.

"Iya, kamu pasti bisa kok," jawab Gray dan Popuri.

Claire tersenyum pahit. Dia masih merasa putus asa.

Gray menatap Claire. Ditepuk rambut pirangnya perlahan.

"Tenang aja Claire, pasti kamu bisa," kata Gray.

Tercium bau kare di sekitar Poultry Farm.

"Bau kare! Arahnya dari luar!" Rick yang sudah tahu tanda-tanda Skye akan muncul, keluar Poultry Farm disusul Lillia, Gray, Cliff dan Popuri. Claire ditinggal sendirian.

"A... Aku... Sendirian..?" tanya Claire panik. "Aduh... Gimana nih...?"

Claire celingak-celingukan. Menatap ke atas bawah, khawatir kalau Skye ada di sini.

Masih tak ada siapa-siapa.

Sunyi sekali.

Tak ada seorangpun kecuali Claire.

"... Selamat malam, gadis cilik, hehehe..."

Claire tersentak. Ada seseorang ngomong dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba sekeliling menjadi gelap.

"KYAA!"

Claire takut akan gelap. Air matanya menetes. "Tidaaaaaaak!!!!!!"

Perlahan ada seseorang membawanya.

Claire tak bisa berbicara ataupun bernapas. Rasanya sesak sekali. Tak ada seorangpun datang menolongnya. Yanga ada hanyalah rasa takut dan ngeri karena kegelapan.

_+_

Chapter 3 selesai~

Claire: Kya kya kya kyaaaa! Aku digimanain?!

AA: Namanya juga cliffhanger...

Claire: Hah? Cliff?

AA:...

RnR~


	4. Chapter 4

AA: Anisha Asakura is back!! Huwee... Lagi PMS... -megang kepala-

Popuri: Apaan tuh PMS?

AA:... Pusing, Mencret, Sakit.... -nangis- POLP

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 4: Quiz from Skye, Panical night for Claire.

_Waduh! Claire, kamu kenapaa?!_

"Enggh..." Claire membuka matanya. "KYAAAAAA!!!"

Saat Claire membuka mata, tempatnya gelap sekali. Claire sama sekai tidak tahu dia berada dimana. Dia seperti berada di ruangan yang sempit, tapi gelap sekali. Tak ada cahaya bulan, jadi, didalam ruangan itu sangat gelap.

"Kau sadar juga, gadis cilik..." terdengar bisikan seseorang.

Claire berteriak saat merasakan kedua bahunya dipegang."KYAAAAA!!!"

--- Back to Poultry Farm ---

"Enggak ada siapa-siapa..." bisik Rick sambil keluar dari kandang ayam. "Dan tidak ada satupun yang hilang..."

"Aneh... Gimana nih..." isak Popuri kebingungan.

"... C, Claire mana?" tanya Cliff.

Semuanya kaget. Mereka lalu masuk lagi ke rumah.

"Claire... Enggak ada!!" teriak Popuri.

Rick dan Lillia masuk, sambil memeriksa.

"Tidak ada yang hilang..." ucap Lillia khawatir, disertai anggukan Rick.

"Tunggu," sahut Gray. "Coba kita lihat lagi surat tantangannya."

Popuri mengeluarkan surat tantangan Skye. Mereka semua memeriksanya.

_Dear pemilik Poultry Farm,_

_Aku akan mencuri beberapa sesuatu yang berharga dari kalian di tempat kalian, jam 10 malam._

_Phantom S._

"Hem... 'Sesuatu yang berharga'..." Cliff mulai berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan, maksud 'sesuatu yang berharga' itu Claire?!" Rick memberi tebakan.

SAAATS

PLUK

Jatuh secarik surat di lantai.

"Apaan nih..." Rick mengambil surat dan membacanya. "Guys, kayaknya ini surat buat kita deh."

"_jangan lupaKan aku, jangan membenci Aku, wahai para gadI'S._

_karena aku Selalu mEnghibur dAn menemani, di Saat para gadIs merasakan keinDahan panasnya cinta._

_takkan ada mEmori seindah cinta disaat aku menemani kaLian, wahai para gadis. Tempat dimana penuh dengan memOri cinta._

_Meski lembayung bertiup Di lanGit senja keunguan, aku akan sElalu ada."_

_disitulah benda berharga kalian bersembunyi._

_jika kalian takkan bisa menemukan benda berharga kalian sampai matahari terbit, benda berharaga kalian akan lenyap ditelan kegelapan bersamaku selamanya._

_Phantom S._

"Cih... Dasar pencuri licik!" desah Gray kesal. "Benar-benar..."

"Gray," panggil Cliff. "Ini teka-teki. Kita harus bisa menebaknya."

"Nebak gimana?!"

"Kita pikirkan dulu. Ada yang pernah main detektif-detektifan?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku!!!" teriak Popuri polos.

"Memangnya kamu bisa nebak tempat dimana Claire disembunyiin?" tanya Rick.

"Bisa kok!!" Popuri sok. "Hem... Hem..."

Beberapa jam berlalu. Popuri masih diam memandangi surat itu.

"Popuri?" panggil Rick.

Popuri enggak nyaut.

"Popuri? Sayang?" tanya Lillia.

Popuri tetep enggak jawab.

"Popurii," panggil Cliff.

"Krr..."

"HAH?!" Gray langsung mengadahkan kepala Popuri. Alamak, ternyata dia tidur!

"DASAR TUKANG TIDUR!" Gray langsung ngamuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Popuri. Popuri tetep ngorok aja, enggak ngerespon.

"Biar aku yang ngebawa Popuri ke kamar," sahut Rick sambil menggotong Popuri yang masih lelap tidur.

"Sekarang sudah malam juga..." Lillia mengantuk. "... Tapi Claire menghilang..."

"Mrs. Lillia," Gray menarik tangan Cliff sambil memegang surat teka-teki dari Skye. "Biar kami yang mencari Claire."

"Oh... Begitu..." Lillia tersenyum kecil. "Semoga beruntung.."

Gray dan Cliff lalu pergi keluar Poultry Farm.

"G, Gray, maksudmu apa, 'biar kami yang mencari Claire'?" tanya Cliff ragu.

"Bodoh!" Gray menabok kepala Cliff. "Claire itu kan sahabat kita! Kamu mau sahabat kita hilang gara-gara maling womanizer itu?!"

"Womanizer? Apa itu?"

"Arti lainnya playboy. Yuk, kita cari Claire!" Gray langsung berlari.

"Tu, tunggu Gray!!!"

_---Sementara itu---_

"Enggak mau! Jangan dekat-dekat..." teriak Claire histeris. "Jangan!"

"Kenapa setakut itu, wahai gadis cantik?" tanya suara itu lembut. Suara itu memang terdengar lembut, tapi tidak untuk Claire. Claire menangis kencang sekali.

"ENGGAK! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"Kenapa kau sekasar ini padaku?" tanya suara itu.

"KAU YANG JAHAT! MEMBAWAKU KE SINI! AKU TAKUT GELAP, BODOH!!!" teriak Claire sambil meneteskan air matanya dan berteriak memegangi kepalanya. "LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!"

"Ssst! Dasar bodoh! Apa kamu mau sakit? Sebagai pria sungguh malu bisa membuat wanita disampingnya sakit gara-garanya. Oke, kalau kau mau sendirian disini, aku pergi."

Claire berhenti menangis. Mukanya perlahan merona.

"JA--JANGAAN!" teriak Claire sambil menarik ujung baju sang pencuri.

"Anak baik." Skye tersenyum kecil. Dia kembali mendekati Claire.

"Ku, kumohon, jangan tinggalin aku sendiri..." pinta Claire. "La, lagipula, disini dingin sekali..."

"Pakai ini,"

BREEEETSSSSSS

Sesuatu semacam kain menyelimuti Claire. Hangat sekali.

"Kalau berdua lebih hangat,"

"Eh? Hah?"

BREEEETSSSSSS

Skye mendekatkan dirinya di sebelah Claire. Setelah itu, Skye mendorong kepala Claire ke pangkuannya.

"Ka, kau mau a..."

"Tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Claire berbaring di pangkuan Skye. Perlahan Skye menepuk-nepuk bahu Claire, bermaksud agar menenangkan Claire.

Claire mulai setengah terpejam, mulai mengantuk sekali. Perlahan matanya terpejam. Dia tertidur.

Skye menatap muka Claire yang memerah karena menangis tadi. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air mata yang masih basah di pipi Claire. "Dasar cewek..."

Perlahan Skye mendekatkan mukanya didepan Claire. Bibirnya nyaris mencapai bibir Claire. Beberapa menit kemudian, Skye duduk lagi. Mukanya memerah sekali. Dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan membiarkan Claire tertidur sendirian. Skye lalu memanjat bagian atas ruangan itu, karena ruangan itu terkunci.

Setelah keluar, Skye berjalan di kegelapan malam.

Sementara itu...

"Gray!!" panggil Cliff panik. "Gray!! Denger enggaak!!?"

"Apaan?!" teriak Gray jengkel.

"Kok kamu malah nyari-nyari ke hutan sih?! Hutan bukan jawaban teka-tekinya!" Cliff mengambil surat yang masih diremas Gray. "Coba perhatikan isi surat ini dengan teliti."

"_jangan lupaKan aku, jangan membenci Aku, wahai para gadI'S._

_karena aku Selalu mEnghibur dAn menemani, di Saat para gadIs merasakan keinDahan panasnya cinta._

_takkan ada mEmori seindah cinta disaat aku menemani kaLian, wahai para gadis. Tempat dimana penuh dengan memOri cinta._

_Meski lembayung bertiup Di lanGit senja keunguan, aku akan sElalu ada."_

_disitulah benda berharga kalian bersembunyi._

_Jika kalian takkan bisa menemukan benda berharga kalian sampai matahari terbit, benda berharaga kalian akan lenyap ditelan kegelapan bersamaku selamanya._

_Phantom S._

"Coba pikirkan tempat yang sesuai dengan surat ini," Cliff menyarankan. "Coba pikirkan, apa ada yang aneh di surat ini?"

"Mana kutau!" bentak Gray. "Yang penting Claire bisa ditemukan! Kau sendiri, apa bisa tau jawaban teka-teki ini?!"

"Sebenarnya sih... Gampang. Aku udah memecahkan jawaban teka-tekinya. Kan ini pernah diajarin ama Carter juga." jawab Cliff dengan ringannya.

GUBRAK! Gray sweatdropped ria.

"KENAPA ENGGAK BILANG-BILANG UDAH TAU?! DASAR BODOH! PERCUMA AJA AKU NYARI-NYARI SEISI KOTA DONG!!" bentak Gray jengkel. "Dimana?!"

"Makanya, salah sendiri dari tadi dipanggil enggak nyaut sih... Lewat sini, Gray!" Cliff memandu jalan. Gray mengikutinya.

_--- Sementara itu..._

"Bonjour," sahut Skye. Dia tersenyum saat guru kesayangannya muncul di mimbarnya.

"Enggak usah sok begitu, Skye." sahut Carter sambil menampakkan muka bosan. "Ada apa kau datang kesini?"

Skye mendekati Carter. "Aku baru tahu kalau ada jurus yang bisa melawan jurusku ini... Jadi..."

"Apa?" tanya Carter.

"Apa kelemahannya?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kelemahan jurus si gadis cilik itu?!" bentak Skye. "Beritahukan!"

"Demi tuhan, Skye, aku tak tahu kelemahan jurus itu," sahut Carter sambil membuang muka. "Percuma saja bertanya padaku."

"Apa kamu mau murid kesayanganmu menderita lebih dari sekarang?" tanya Skye.

Carter terkejut.

"... JANGAN SIKSA CLIFF!!" teriak Carter. "KAU BOLEH LAKUKAN APAPUN, ASALKAN JANGAN..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau murid kesayanganmu menderita, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kelemahan jurus gadis itu?" potong Skye tersenyum licik.

"Kh..." Carter menghela napas. "Terpaksa. Jurus itu... Bergantung dengan perasaan Claire. Semakin besar perasaan Claire pada musuh, semakin sedikit dosis yang akan terkena."

_Jadi... Kalau seandainya gadis cilik itu menyukaiku, dia takkan bisa menghentikanku... Aku memang cerdik!_ pikir Skye. "Baik. Aku takkan menyiksa Cliff lagi. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Au revoir..." Skye lalu pergi keluar gereja.

_Cih..._ pikir Carter. _Aku malah... Dasar aku ini bodoh..._

_--- Sementara itu lagi_

"Hah?" Claire membuka matanya. Sudah pagi. Sinar matahari yang hangat keluar dari jendela. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh meja dan kursi.

"_Auroré_." Sahut Skye. Claire menoleh. "Artinya 'selamat pagi', _mi Amor_."

HEPS

Skye menarik Claire hingga Claire berdiri.

"Ka—Kau mau apa?!" teriak Claire sambil mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Fajar sudah hampir tiba. Sahabat-sahabatmu terlambat. Mereka tak sempat menolongmu. Kau akan kucuri selama-lamanya." Skye menarik Claire lagi agar tak kabur. "Ayo, ikut denganku, _mi amoureux_,"

"Enggak!" Claire berusaha melepaskan diri. "Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Siapapun, tolong aku!"

"Enggak ada siapapun disini, _mi amor_. Hanya ada kamu dan aku." sahut Skye santai sambil tetap memegangi lengan Claire. Dia tersenyum licik.

"_Allons, baiser_."

Claire kebingungan akan bahasa Perancis Skye. "Apa... Itu?"

Skye memeluk Claire.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sky—"

"Kuulangi. _Allons, embasser_." Skye tersenyum licik.

"Apa... Maksudmu?"

Skye makin memeluk Claire erat.

Muka Claire bersemu.

"Oke, kuulangi lagi. _Allons, embasser, Mi amor," _

"A, apa maksudmu, Skye?!" kepanikan Claire makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mengerti, akan kulakukan sendiri."

Skye memegang kepala Claire, bermaksud menenangkan dan mendekati dirinya. Skye tersenyum licik. "_Jét aimé..._"

"Berhenti!!"

Skye dan Claire terdiam.

Terlihat Cliff dan Gray ngos-ngosan mendekati Skye.

"Lepaskan Claire! Kami sudah menemukannya!" bentak Gray, sambil merebut Claire.

"_Pas_. _Non, non,_ takkan kuserahkan, karena kalian datang terlambat." sahut Skye sambil tersenyum licik. "Kalian terlambat. Sekarang dia akan kubawa,"

"Tidak akan!" Cliff berlari ingin menghajar Skye.

BUKKK! DASH!

Cliff berhenti. Lutut Skye menghantam perut Cliff. Dia terjatuh di atas permukaan hangat. "Uhuk..."

"CLIFF! SKYE, LEPASKAN AKU!!" teriak Claire menangis.

"_Oui, Mi amor_." jawab Skye sambil melepas Claire. Claire lalu berjongkok ditemani Gray melihat keadaan Cliff.

"Cliff, kamu enggak apa-apa?!!" teriak Claire sambil panik. "Kamu enggak apa-apa...?"

"Egh... Aku... Enggak apa-apa..." Cliff merintih kesakitan memegangi perutnya. "Ya... Yang penting... Skye...."

"Sudah cukup kehadiranku disini. Mungkin aku akan bermain lagi lain waktu. _Au revoir_." Skye pergi.

Tinggal Claire, Cliff dan Gray bertiga.

"Lho? Kalian bertiga sedang apa disini?" tanya Zack, muncul dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Zack! Kumohon, antar kami ke Doug's Inn!" teriak Claire setengah menangis.

"O, oke, Claire!" Zack membantu Cliff bangun dan dibawalah Cliff ke Doug's Inn.

-----

"Cliff, kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanya Ann khawatir.

"U... Udah agak enakan sekarang... Makasih, Ann... Semuanya..." sahut Cliff sambil setengah tersenyum.

"Untung aja Cliff enggak kenapa-napa..." Claire lega. "Untung juga Skye udah pergi..."

"Kita bisa istirahat dulu. Aku mau tidur ah, ngantuk..." Gray melepas topinya dan tidur di tempat tidur di sebelah Cliff.

Yang lain sweatdropped.

"Yaah, enggak apa-apalah. Lagian ini hari Kamis, toh Gray enggak kerja." Ann mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti kakaknya.

"A.. Aku juga ngantuk..." Claire menguap. "Ann, boleh aku pinjam kamar ceweknya lagi? Aku ngantuk nih..."

"Silahkan," jawab Ann sambil pergi.

_+_

AA: Selesai... Chapter berikutnya akan segera datang~~

Skye: Hore, bahasa Perancisnya banyaak~~ -ngibrit ngebaca kamus bahasa Perancis-

Claire: Anu, Anisha!!

AA: Apaan?

Claire: Arti '_Allons, embasser' _itu apaan sih? Kok jawaban teka-tekinya enggak dikasih tau sih?

AA: Oh, itu artinya, 'Ayo, ciuman'. Kalau teka-teki, tanyakan aja sama Cliff.

Claire: -bersemu-

Cliff & Gray: ENAK AJA! GUE YANG HARUS NYIUM CLAIRE TAU!!! -tau" ribut gak karuan-

AA: -swt ria- RnR~~ -POLP-


	5. Chapter 5

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 5: Let's play at the beach before you kidnapped again by thief

_Waduh! Skye udah tau cara buat ngalahin Claire?! Gimana nih!!!_

"Huahm..." Claire menguap, baru saja selesai bermain di alam mimpinya. Sudah jam 3 sore. Claire lalu turun ke lantai satu, menemui Ann.

"Selamat sore, Claire," sapa Ann yang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. "Mau pesan apa...?"

"Aku... Mau pesan lunchbox yang lauknya pakai nori dong..." pinta Claire sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"Oke, Claire," sahut Ann pendek sambil kembali ke dapur.

Tap tap tap tap

Tak lama kemudian, Gray turun ke bawah, menghampiri Claire.

"Hei, Gray," sapa Claire. "Sudah engga ngantuk?"

"Iya, lumayanlah..." jawab Gray pendek. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Yaah, aku udah enggak terlalu ngantuk kayak kemarin-kemarin... Rasanya enggak terlalu pegal-pegal juga sih... Ahahaha..." jawab Claire sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Gray memotong perkataan Claire. "Kamu enggak pulang sekarang?"

"Aku... Mau makan siang disini... Meski udah telat banget sih... Tapi, perutku keroncongan sekali... Nanti kalau aku enggak makan selama perjalananku menuju rumah, nanti aku bisa maag..." jawab Claire masih lemas gara-gara belum makan.

"Butuh teman untuk nemenin?" tawar Gray.

"Boleh juga..." Claire mengangguk. "Kau boleh duduk disini. Oh ya, Gray, mana Cliff?"

"Oh..." Gray menunduk pelan. "Dia masih mengeluh tak bisa bangun, makanya kubiarkan dia sendirian di kamar. Paling beberapa menit lagi dia turun ke sini."

"Hem, begitu ya..." jawab Claire lesu.

Ann yang dari tadi membuatkan lunchbox untuk sahabat dan kakaknya, dia sibuk berpikir. _Kasihan kakak, kasihan Claire, kasihan Cliff. Mereka sudah bekerja keras selama 3 hari ini... Oh ya!_

Ann menghampiri Claire dan Gray. "Ini pesanan kalian!"

"Wah, makasih Ann!" Claire mengambil kotak bekal yang sudah dibuat Ann. "Ann... Kenapa kau tetap berdiri?"

"Begini," Ann duduk di kursi yang tersisa di tempat duduk Gray dan Claire. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita main ke pantai? Pantai kalau lagi malam hari bagus, lho. Banyak bintang-bintangnya, cocok buat pergi berpasangan. Mau enggak?"

"Wah! Ide bagus tuh, Ann!" Claire langsung ceria. "Hari ini enggak ada surat tantangan Skye, jadi kita bisa istirahat!"

"Oke, kalau begitu, kita sekalian main di pantai jam 4, jangan lupa pakai baju renang ya!" Ann mengingatkan.

"Oke!"

--

--

--

Claire memasuki pantai Mineral dengan menggunakan bikini berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan pita yang dipakainya untuk mengikat rambut pirangnya. "Waah, indahnya..."

Claire terpana dengan pemandangan pantai sebelum senja hari. Semburat indah kemerahan di ujung laut dengan matahari yang makin lama menurun ke bawah, ditambah awan dan angin sejuk membuat semuanya terlihat indah.

"Claire!! Jangan cepat-cepat!!" Ann baru saja selesai mengganti baju renangnya dengan baju renang berwarna biru muda. Dia menggandeng Cliff, yang menggunakan celana renang berwarna orange tua. "Gray, lelet ah!!!"

"Biarin!" balas Gray malas. Gray masih memakai topinya, telnajang dada seperti Cliff, tapi menggunakan celana renang berwarna merah.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo, main air!!!" teriak Claire semangat.

"Ayoo!!" Ann ikut menggandeng tangan Claire dan masuk ke dalam air. Setelah beberapa menit, Claire dan Ann sudah saling mencipratkan air laut dengan asyik.

"Ahahahaaa! Gray, kamu enggak ikutan?" tanya Claire yang sudah setengah basah kuyup.

"Ayo kesini!" ajak Ann.

"Enggak usah deh, kalian aja yang main..." Cliff mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. "Kalian aja..."

Gray sembunyi aja di belakang Cliff, malu dengan pemandangan gadis yang ditaksirnya bersama adiknya main di pantai.

"Ayo dong, main!!!" Claire mencipratkan air laut pada Cliff dan Gray hingga basah kuyup.

"Claire! Kamuuu!" Gray langsung gemas memasuki laut dan mengejar Claire. Claire berusaha melarikan diri sambil berlari, tapi terpeleset.

"Kyaaa!!"

"Awas!"

Gray menarik tangan Claire yang masih belum basah karena air. Untungnya Claire bisa ditarik oleh Gray hingga Gray terpeleset sedikit dan membuat Claire terjatuh di kedua lengan Gray.

"Hati-hati dong, Claire," sahut Gray sambil membantu Claire bangun.

"I... Iya..." kedua pipi Claire memerah, tapi berusaha disembunyikan oleh rambutnya yang panjang.

"Nah, kakak udah masuk! Tinggal Cliff nih..." Ann bersiap-siap sambil tersenyum jahil.

Cliff merinding. "Kau... Kau mau apa, Ann...?"

Ann berbisik sebentar pada Claire dan Gray. Mereka bertiga ikut tertawa jahil. Cliff tambah merinding.

"Cliff," Gray, Claire, dan Ann naik ke permukaan, ke pantai mendekati Cliff sambil tersenyum-senyum jahil.

"Y, yy... Ya?" tanya Cliff grogi.

Claire dan Ann merangkul lengan atas Cliff, lalu dibawa ke atas pelabuhan. Gray sudah bersiap mendorong Cliff.

"Ka—Kalian mau a—Huwaaa!!!" Cliff terkejut saat melihat betapa tingginya batas antara pelabuhan dan lautan. "Gray, jangan bilang kalau kamu bakalan ngedoro—HUWAAAA!!!"

Tebakan Cliff benar. Gray langsung mendorong punggung Cliff sementara Claire dan Ann sama-sama melepas pegangan di lengan Cliff. Cliff kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terjatuh ke dalam air laut.

BRUWAAASH!!!

"Fuah!!" Cliff muncul dari permukaan laut. "Dasar iseng!"

"Hahaha!" Ann tertawa. "Sudah lama tidak sesenang ini!"

"Iya ya, menyenangkan sekali..." ujar Claire sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama dia tidak bersenang-senang dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Apalagi bisa bermain sesore ini. Pasti takkan bisa.

--

Claire, Ann, Cliff dan Gray sedang bersiap-siap ganti baju dan akan segera pulang.

"Claire, aku duluan ya," Ann yang baru saja selesai mengganti bajunya langsung keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ah, Ann, tunggu—!!"

BUKKK!!!

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang memukul kepala Claire. Entah itu Ann, Cliff ataupun Gray.

Sebelum Claire tak sadarkan diri, dia mendengar seseorang berbisik sambil memeluknya. "Close your eyes, turn off the light... Sleep tight and have an nice dream..."

--- --- --- ---

Chapter ini selesai~!

Huah, sudah lama tak mengupdate cerita ini. Fufufu... Kata selamat tidur itu didapat saat sedang asyiknya tidur, tau-tau ada sms di hape dengan isi sms itu. Ternyata itu teman anisha yang nanyain, "Ini artinya apa, nis?"

Duh... Padahal lagi tidur... Huh... RnR ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 6: Another Skye's quiz for Gray

_Waduh! Claire, kamu kenapa lagi?! Gimana nih!!!_

.

Lagi-lagi Claire terbangun. "Ya ampun... Kenapa—KYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Claire terkejut setengah mati saat melihat dia sudah tak memakai pakaian overallnya. Dia memakai... Pakaian pengantin?! Dan... Tempat itu gelap sekali.

"Akhirnya kau sadar, Mi Amor." ucap seseorang di belakang Claire.

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

---- Meanwhile, Doug's Inn ----

"Aduduh..." Clif memegangi perutnya. "Perutku sakit lagi..."

"Ya ampun!"Ann langsung khawatir. "Aku bantu kamu ke lantai dua ya."

"Makasih Ann..." jawab Cliff lemas.

Tinggal Gray dan ayahnya di lantai satu.

"Ayah, minta jus anggur, dong." ucap Gray.

Doug mengangguk dan memberikan segelas jus anggur dengan kue cheese cake. "Nih. Pasti kau lapar. Makanlah."

Gray dengan perlahan memakan cheese cake sambil meminum jus anggurnya.

SATS

Muncul sepucuk surat di depan meja Gray. Gray penasaran dan membukanya.

"_Garam pun berasa gula bila jatuh cinta._

_Entah apa perasaan yang didapat bila tak bisa memikirkannya._

_Remaja-remaja selalu saja meributkan hal ini._

_Empati mereka selalu saja terfokus pada cinta._

_Jangan sampai kau tak bisa merasakan indahnya cinta._

_Atau kau takkan pernah mendapatkannya."_

_disitulah kekasihmu kusembunyikan._

_jika kau takkan bisa menemukan kekasihmu, aku akan merebutnya bagaimanapun caranya_

_Phantom S_

_Cih, lagi-lagi pencuri itu_, pikir Gray. _Tunggu. Kekasih? Aku tak punya kekasih... Aku masih menyukai Claire... Tunggu. Claire waktu itu sudah tak ada. Masa dia diculik lagi?_

Gray meremas surat itu. Dia kesal. Pasti gadis yang disukainya diculik kembali. Aku harus minta tolong Cliff lagi untuk mencari Claire.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Cliff!!" teriak Gray. "Aku..."

"Ya?" jawab Cliff pelan. Dia sedang berbaring, dan Ann mengurut pinggangnya.

Ann yang sedang sibuk merawat Cliff berbalik. "Kak, maaf, tolong jangan ganggu Cliff dulu. Dia masih sakit..."

"Tapi..." ucap Gray.

KREK

Ann menutup pintu.

Gray, yang sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana, langsung menuju kamar bagian cewek. Disana dia membaca ulang pesan itu.

"Bagaimana ini..." desahnya bingung. Dia tak bisa memecahkan isi surat itu kalau tak ada Cliff.

--- Back to Claire! ---

"Apa-apaan ini, Skye!" teriak Claire. "Kenapa aku pakai baju beginian?! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!!!"

Skye yang masih merangkul Claire tersenyum. "Bodoh."

"Siapa yang bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Sudah kubilang aku takut gelap, bodoh!" teriak Claire. "Lepaskan aku! Kubilang lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

"Oh," Skye melepaskan Claire. "Lalu kenapa kau berbohong padaku?"

"Berbohong apa?!" bentak Claire. "Aku tak pernah berbohong pada pencuri sepertimu!"

Skye mendekatkan dirinya di depan muka Claire, dan dalam sekejap membuat pipi Claire terasa panas. "Tuh. Langsung terlihat bohongnya kan?"

"Apa-apaan—"

"Ssst. Kalau kau teriak-teriak terus, kau takkan bisa tenang."

"Tapi, kau mau apa?! Kenapa aku sudah berpakaian begini?! Kau mau apa sih?!"

"Ssst, sudah kubilang tenang dulu..." Skye mendudukkan Claire ke sebuah kursi, entah kursi itu darimana. Setelah mendudukkan Claire, Skye langsung nempel pada Claire.

"Ka, kau apa-apaan sih, kenapa..."

--- Back to Gray! ---

Gray memandangi surat itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia memikirkan isi dari surat itu. Surat yang didapat sekarang berbeda dengan surat yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana ini? Kalau jawabannya tak terjawab, Claire bisa-bisa...

"AAAH!" Gray membanting kedua telapak tangannya ke meja. Bingung. Harus bagaimana ini?! Mencari-cari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain akan memperpanjang waktu. Justru itu bisa membuat Claire bisa diapa-apakan sama pencuri licik itu...

Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar.

Gray mengambil surat yang dulu, dan melihatnya bersama surat yang sekarng didapatinya.

"_jangan lupaKan aku, jangan membenci Aku, wahai para gadI'S._

_karena aku Selalu mEnghibur dAn menemani, di Saat para gadIs merasakan keinDahan panasnya cinta._

_takkan ada mEmori seindah cinta disaat aku menemani kaLian, wahai para gadis. Tempat dimana penuh dengan memOri cinta._

_Meski lembayung bertiup Di lanGit senja keunguan, aku akan sElalu ada."_

_disitulah benda berharga kalian bersembunyi._

_jika kalian takkan bisa menemukan benda berharga kalian sampai matahari terbit, benda berharaga kalian akan lenyap ditelan kegelapan bersamaku selamanya._

_Phantom S._

Setelah itu, dilihat lagi surat yang tadi.

"_Garam pun berasa gula bila jatuh cinta._

_Entah apa perasaan yang didapat bila tak bisa memikirkannya._

_Remaja-remaja selalu saja meributkan hal ini._

_Empati mereka selalu saja terfokus pada cinta._

_Jangan sampai kau tak bisa merasakan indahnya cinta._

_Atau kau takkan pernah mendapatkannya."_

_disitulah kekasihmu kusembunyikan._

_jika kau takkan bisa menemukan kekasihmu, aku akan merebutnya bagaimanapun caranya_

_Phantom S_

"Hmph," Gray tersenyum puas. Ternyata mudah sekali memecahkannya. Gray langsung menyimpan kedua surat itu di sakunya dan bergegas pergi.

--- Back to Claire again ---

"Jujur saja, Claire..." Skye mengelus rambut Claire. "Kau menyukaiku, kan?"

"I... Iya..." Claire mengaku. Mukanya merah padam sekali. "Sebenarnya... Aku masih menyukai Gray dan Cliff... Tapi, sejak malam di rumah pantai itu, aku..."

Skye tersenyum. _Kena kau._ "Lalu, kau mau kulamar? Asal kau tahu saja, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Kau... Serius menyukaiku?" tanya Claire. Kedua bola matanya menatap memelas pada Skye. "Kau... Benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Tentu, Mi Amor..." Skye mendekatkan dirinya. Claire juga. "Aku akan janji takkan mencuri lagi kalau kau bersedia kucium."

"Skye..."

CHUP.

BRAK!

Di saat yang sama, Gray masuk ke ruangan tempat Claire dan Skye berada. "Claire!!!"

"!!" Claire terkejut, dan segera menjauh dari Skye.

"Hee, datang tepat waktu." Skye tersenyum licik. "Sekarang aku mengumumkan sesuatu. Aku akan mencuri satu toko perhari disini."

"Bodoh! Kau lupa aku!?" teriak Claire sambil berdiri. "BARCHELOR BEAM FIRE!!"

"Hem, kau sendiri lupa? Kau hanya bisa menyerang kalau aku lebih dulu menyerangmu,kan? CHICK BEAM FIRE!"

BZZZT!

Skye dan Claire sama-sama membeku. Beberapa detik kemudian, Skye bisa bergerak lagi.

"Skye... Kau..." Claire terperangah._ Kalau Skye sama-sama menyukaiku, harusnya aku juga bisa lepas membekunya!_

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Ini hanya jebakanku!!" Skye tertawa. "Aku hanya memanfaatkan perasaanmu! Kalau kau menyukaiku, efek yang kau berikan padaku hanya sementara! Siapa yang bilang suka padamu! Ha ha ha ha! Aku bisa bebas mencuri kapanpun aku mau! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!" dia lalu berlari keluar.

Gray menghampiri Claire.

"Claire...? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Claire menangis selama membeku. Gray membawanya ke Clinic.

--- Clinic ---

"Untung saja dibawa secepatnya." Doctor menghela napas lega. "Sekarang dia sudah bisa berjalan dan bergerak lagi."

"Te, terima kasih dok..." Gray berterima kasih.

Setelah keluar Clinic, Gray menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Claire ke pertaniannya. Claire masih menangis, langsung saja mengangguk. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Claire tetap menangis. Gray masih bingung harus berkata apa, jadi dia sendiri yang mengawali pembicaraan.

"Jadi..." kata Gray. "Kau ngapain tadi, Claire?"

Claire terkejut, dan mulai menangis lagi. "Huwe...."

"Claire?" Gray kaget. "Aduh, maaf... Aku enggak bermaksud..."

"Engga, Gray..." Claire tetap menangis. "Skye jahat... Skye memanfaatkanku..."

"..." Gray merasa agak tak enak sudah membuatnya menangis lagi. "Ah, kita sudah sampai."

Claire membuka pintu rumahnya. Dengan perlahan dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya, bermaksud mengajak Gray masuk. Gray menurut saja dan masuk ke rumah Claire.

"Aku lapar sekali..." Claire memegangi perutnya.

"Claire, apa kamu enggak gerah memakai baju pengantin itu?" tunjuk Gray pada pakaian pengantin yang masih dipakai Claire.

"Oh iya ya..." Claire menunduk. Perkataannya datar sekali. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Nanti saja kukembalikan pakaian ini."

Gray menghela napas sambil duduk di sofa. Dia mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Claire.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi, Claire kembali memakai baju overallnya. Tapi mukanya tetap tertekuk kebawah. Aura matanya memudar, seakan suram sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan Claire yang biasanya.

"C, Claire?"

"Dia berbohong... Kejam..."

"Claire, kayaknya kamu capek banget... Gimana kalau kamu tidur?"

Claire tetap tak menjawab. Dia menurut saja membiarkan Gray menempatkannya ke tempat tidurnya. Dengan mudah dia bisa tertidur.

Gray membiarkan Claire tertidur dan kembali ke Inn.

--- Doug's Inn ---

Sesampainya di Doug's Inn, Gray menceritakan semuanya pada Ann dan Cliff.

"Apa?!" Ann tersentak. "Claire jadi... Muram? Kenapa? Kok bisa?"

"Entahlah..." jawab Gray. "Sesampainya aku di gereja, saat ingin menolong Claire, aku melihat mereka sedang berduaan... Entah mereka sedang apa..."

"Kalau aku tebak sih..." ungkap Cliff. "Lagi ciuman?"

Muka Ann dan Gray sama-sama memerah.

"Ma, masa sih?!" Gray langsung teriak blak-blakan. "Enggak mungkin Claire mau—Ah, hahaha, kau ngawur, Cliff!"

Ann mulai curiga. "Kak, kenapa kakak langsung panikan gitu?"

"Ah! Masa sih—haha, kau bisa aja Ann—Oh, enggak! Aku cuma—yaah, ahaha—masa aku panikan gini sih?!"

Ann dan Cliff nyengir aja.

Gray makin salting, ditambah muka terus saja memerah. "Ah—Sudahlah! Aku mau mandi dulu, baru tidur!"

BRAK!

Setelah Gray pergi, Ann dan Cliff tertawa cekikikan sama-sama.

"Hahaha! Baru kali ini aku ngeliat kakak kayak gitu!" Ann menepuk-nepuk bahu Cliff. "Enggak sangka kakak bisa sesalting kayak gitu!"

Cliff hanya bisa tertawa saja, tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena terlalu geli menatap tingkah sahabatnya tadi.

Gray, yang sebenarnya masih berada di ambang pintu kamar, merasa malu sekali dan kesal. _Masa sih Claire ciuman sama Skye?! Gak mungkin banget! Masa Claire mau aja dicium? Tapi..._

Gray teringat saat Claire terlihat sangat muram.

_Jangan-jangan... Terjadi sesuatu pada Claire dan Skye sebelum aku datang tadi... Aku harus pergi ke rumah Claire besok..._

--

Chapter ini selesai!!

Claire bakal anisha apain nanti ya? Mwuehehehehehehehe -ketawa khas Emily di LBL-

RnR~


	7. Chapter 7

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 6: You're mean, Skye. YOU'RE MEAN!

_Aduduh... Lagi-lagi ada masalah! Skye! Dasar kau maling nyebelin!!!_

.

Skye tersenyum puas sambil duduk di atas pohon di hutan. Puas sekali rasanya bisa mengaerjai si petani cilik itu. Sesekali dia menyentuh bibirnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu, dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit, memandangi langit yang masih gelap. Masih ada bintang-bintang yang menemaninya, menemani sang pencuri kita.

Skye mengedipkan matanya.

Tertegun akan sesuatu. Dia mulai berpikir.

_Aku sudah menjebaknya. Tanpa sadar aku melakukan itu demi diriku sendiri. Aku tak menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Aku menyakitinya. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakiti hati kecilnya.... Cih._

Skye loncat dari pohon, turun dan bergegas menuju pertanian Claire.

--

Skye, yang sudah biasa menyelinap memasuki rumah orang, tentu saja bisa menyusup masuk ke rumah Claire dengan mudah. Dengan mudahnya dia masuk melewati genteng dan menembus langit-langit yang memang mudah dibuka tanpa berbunyi.

Ruangan rumah Claire gelap.

Skye lalu berjalan pelan-pelan mencari saklar lampu.

PRETS

Lampu dinyalakan.

Terlihat sesosok gadis berbaring di lantai.

"Ya ampun..." Skye menepuk kepalanya. Lalu dia mendekati gadis itu. "... Oi,"

Gadis itu tak menjawab.

Perlahan-lahan sang pencuri kita mendudukkan Claire ke tempat tidur.

"Oi, kamu enggak apa-apa?"

Claire tak menjawab. Mukanya pucat sekali.

"He... Hei, kau belum makan ya? Mukamu pucat banget..." Skye heran sendiri kenapa dia bertanya begitu pada musuhnya, namun muncul rasa simpati padanya untuk menyapa Claire.

Claire hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu dia menunduk saja.

Skye langsung jalan dengan santai ke dapur dan ngelirik isi kulkas.

Cuma ada onigiri dan bubuk kare. Skye langsung tersenyum mantap. Hihihi, ini sih sudah pasti buat kare!

Setelah ba-bi-bu dengan acara memasak, ditambah sedikit teriakan lantang karena sebilah pisau mengiris jari hingga sedikit berdarah, sepiring nasi kare sudah siap disajikan.

"Hei, aku membuatkanmu makan malam. Mau kusuapi?" tanya Skye dengan nada alaminya.

Claire mengangguk saja. Tanpa satupun kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Skye makin penasaran sama korbannya. Setelah acara suap-suapan, Claire langsung nunduk lagi.

Karena penasaran-yang-udah-dari-tadi-enggak-bisa-dibendung-lagi, Skye langsung ngedeketin Claire. "Oi, kamu kenapa sih, kok diem?"

"Jahat..." bisik Claire pelan.

"Hah?"

"Jahat... Skye jahat..." Claire berbisik pelan.

"A.. Aku?" tunjuk Skye pada dirinya sendiri.

"KAU JAHAT, SKYE! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Claire lantang sambil menangis. Dia segera bangkit dan memukul-mukulkan kedua tangannya pada Skye. Skye langsung ngejauh. Claire bangkit sambil mukul Skye sampai jatuh ke lantai.

"He, hei, tenang..." Skye mencoba menenangkan Claire.

"BERISIK! KAU JAHAT, SKYE! AKU BENCI PADAMU! KAU JAHAT!" teriak Claire kencang.

Skye mulai jengkel. "He, hei! Kalau kau berisik terus, kuserang kau!"

"TERSERAH MAU SERAH AKU, DASAR PENCURI LICIK! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Claire lagi. "KAU PENCURI TERJAHAT YANG PERNAH KUKENAL!!!"

Skye mulai kesal dan menyerang Claire. "CHICK BEAM... FIRE!"

Claire, langsung kaget, dan menyerang balik Skye. "BARCHELOR BEAM... FIRE!"

BZZZZZZZTTT!

Skye membeku. Haha! Ini sih hanya berefek sementara, pikir Skye.

Claire menatap Skye sambil tersenyum pahit. "Kau kalah, Skye."

"Tak mungkin! Kau menyukaiku, kan? Pasti efek ini akan berefek sebentar saja!" Skye tertawa diantara efek membekunya.

"Bodoh!" Claire masih menangis. "Aku ini benci padamu, Skye! Aku sudah benci! Jadi, efek membekumu pasti berefek lama sekali."

Skye terkejut. Benar juga. Efek membeku dari serangan Boy Barchelor Beam bakalan bergantung akan perasaan si pemilik kekuatan pada orang yang diserangnya. Semakin suka pada korban yang akan diserangnya, semakin sedikit dosis efeknya. Kalau benci? Sudah jelas. Pasti efeknya lama. Lama sekali. Bisa sampai membeku selama 3 hari atau seminggu.

"Ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HAAA!!!" Claire tertawa melengking. "Aku bisa menangkapmu! Akan kupanggil Harris! Kulaporkan semua kesalahamu! Memenjarakanmu! Membuatmu tersiksa di penjara sendirian! Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!"

Skye terkehenyak. Baru sadar.

"Ha ha ha... Ha..." Perlahan tawa Claire memelan, seiring Claire terduduk di lantai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar isakan pelan. "Aku..."

--

--Morning--

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Sesuai yang dipikirkan, Gray mengunjungi Claire.

KREEEEEEEEKKKKKKK.

Pintu rumah Claire terbuka.

"Heh? Enggak dikunci..." Gray mencoba menyelinap masuk ke rumah Claire.

Gray terdiam. Terlihat sesosok pencuri yang nyaris mati-matian dia ingin tangkap, bersama gadis yang disukainya terpekur kaku di tempat tidur.

"CLAIRE?!" Gray langsung lari memasuki rumah Claire. Dengan perlahan dia mencoba membangunkan Claire. "Woi, Claire! Sadar! Kamu enggak apa-apa??"

Claire tetep aja enggak mau bangun dan masih menutup matanya.

Gray langsung kesel dan angot. "Heh, pencuri licik! Kamu apain Claire, hah?!"

"Enggak diapa-apain, kok." Skye ngejawab mati-matian karena enggak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya. "Dia sendiri yang kayak gitu."

"Lalu kenapa bisa dia kayak orang mati gini?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Enggak tau~" jawab Skye santai. "Aku enggak bisa gerak gara-gara serangan dia."

_--- Flashback ---_

"Aku... Aku..." Claire menangis sambil menatap Skye.

Skye ngehela napas, karena Cuma itu aja yang bisa dia lakuin.

"Hiks... " Claire duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil terus menangis. "Hiks..."

"Oi... Kenapa kamu nangis?" tanya Skye heran.

"Hiks... Aku... Aku...." Claire tak tahan dan langsung membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur tanpa selimut.

--- _Flashback END_ ---

"Udah," jelas Skye. "Dia enggak cerita apa-apa."

"Jadi dia cuma ketiduran toh..." Gray menghela napas lega. "Syukur deh... Dan kamu kenapa masih ada disini?"

"Kan aku udah bilang, aku kena efek serangan dia. Aku enggak bisa gerak..." keluh Skye. "Susahnya dibenci cewek..."

Dibenci... Si pencuri ini dibenci Claire...? pikir Gray. Ya, wajarlah ya. Wajar aja Claire benci ama Skye... Wajar.

--

Chapter ini selesai!

Hum... Pendek yah? Hem ehm...

RnR aja deh~!


	8. Chapter 8

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 7: Miss Show-Off

_Yaaay! Skye kena! Kira-kira bakalan diapain yah?_

--

"Uh..." Skye membuka matanya. Hah? Dimana nih? Ini di surga? Berarti aku sudah mati yah... Ah, masa sih... Tak mungkin. Saat Skye terbangun, dia sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan selimut yang hangat.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang. Suara seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya. Claire muncul sambil membawa sebaskom air dingin dengan lap kuning di baskomnya. Perlahan-lahan Claire melap kening Skye.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hahaha. Kau sudah tertidur dalam efek BBB-ku. Kau tertidur yah?" Claire tertawa sambil mengelap kening Skye dengan lap dingin. "Sampai-sampai kau masuk angin begini. Makanya, saat kamu selesai terkena efek, kau langsung terkapar di lantai, dan kubaringkan kau disini."

Skye mencoba bangun. "Ukh!"

"Oh ya," Claire menarik selimut yang menyelimuti Skye. Kedua tangan Skye ternyata diborgol. "Selama kau disini, di kota Mineral ini, kau harus diborgol. Aku sudah pinjam borgol dan kuncinya dari Harris."

Skye langsung kesal. Huh, aku memang benar-benar sudah tertangkap. Sial! Sial! Sial!!

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Inn... Memamerkan kekakuanmu saat diborgol?" tanya Claire dengan senyum jahil.

--

Doug's Inn-----

"Wah, wah!" Ann tersenyum ceria saat menyambut Claire. "Hai, Claire! Dan... Egh?!"

"Yup, ini Skye~~" Claire dengan bangganya memamerkan Skye yang masih diborgol. "Dengan bangga kupersembahkan... Skye sang mama-boy! Kasihan, dia tak bisa memakai tangannya! Jadi... Ini dia, sang mama-boy kitaa!! Tepuk tangan semuanyaa!!"

Para pengunjung Inn langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ann juga, sampai memanggil Gray dan Cliff yang lagi disuruh fitness dan kelas yoga oleh Karen di lantai dua (hah?). Mereka berdua yang dipanggil Ann langsung ketawa cekikikan saat melihat Skye yang diborgol.

"Ann, pesan dua bentou yang lauknya telur dadar dong," Claire tertawa jahil. "Ada anak mama yang harus disuapi nih..."

"Siplah, Claire," Ann tetap menahan tawanya selagi Claire dan Skye duduk di satu meja. Setelah beberapa menit, (karena Skye tangannya diborgol) maka, dengan bangga, Claire menyuapi Skye yang pasrah tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Skye mengerutkan kening kesal karena ledekan 'mama-boy' untuknya. Claire dengan santai meladeni Skye seperti anak kecil. Para tamu-tamu di Inn makin berdatangan melihat Skye, dan membuat Skye makin merasa malu. Saat bentou habis, Claire langsung membayar pada Ann dan membuat para pengunjung bertepuk tangan meriah.

--

"Oi..." Skye mengeluh. "Padahal kau manis, tapi kenapa kau tega padaku..."

"Habisnya," potong Claire sambil dengan santai menarik Skye menuju pertaniannya. "Aku ingin kamu tahu kayak gimana aku ngerasa malu pas ditipu kamu waktu di gereja itu sih..."

Skye terdiam. Gadis itu masih menyimpan baik-baik dendamnya dan melampiaskannya padaku barusan. Aku juga merasa malu, tapi pasti tak semalu Claire. Claire lebih malu daripada aku. Aku masih... Aku masih...

"Hei, kenapa ngelamun?" tanya Claire. "Tenang aja! Hukumanmu masih belum usai kok."

"Hah?!"

--

CRAK!

CRAK!

"Ayo!! Kok lama sih!" suruh Claire yang lagi minum jus lemon buatannya.

Hukuman kedua, Skye disuruh mencangkul ladang Claire. Tentu saja dengan tangan yang masih diborgol. Nyaris butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk Skye mencangkul dengan dua tangan sekaligus di dua tempat yang sama. Apalagi dia tak bisa bebas mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mencangkul. "Oi, susah nih Claire..." keluh Skye.

"Enggak mau tahu ah~~" jawab Claire menyeruput jus lemonnya lagi. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana kau merapikan ladangku, pokoknya kau harus membayar apa yang kaulakukan padakuuu~~~"

Cih, keluh Skye kesal. Iya sih, dia memang melakukan hal yang menyebalkan, tapi masa diganjar dengan hal seperti ini sih. Yang benar saja, masa aku, sang pangeran tampan, harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rendahan begini?

"Gray, Cliff!" Claire menoleh, tepat pada Gray dan Cliff yang mampir ke pertaniannya. "Tumben kalian kesini!"

Sebenarnya sih, aku kabur dari kelas yoga Karen... Terlalu mengerikan... pikir Gray. "Kita cuma mampir aja kok. Hoo, dia masih dihukum olehmu?"

"Yap! Kuhukum dia sampai dia kapok!" jawab Claire bangga. "Keren kan?"

"Tak kusangka kau bisa tertangkap Claire, Skye..." Cliff tertawa kecil. "Kau keren, Claire."

"Hahaha, masa sih?" Claire tersenyum pahit.

Skye melihat senyum Claire. Sebagai seorang pencuri yang mampu membaca wajah perempuan, dia tahu Claire sedang sedih sekali. Sebenarnya Claire tak berniat untuk menghukumnya, namun dia melakukannya.

"Jadi, kira-kira sampai kapan dia 'dihukum', Claire?" tanya Gray sambil terus tertawa.

"Sampai... Sampai aku puas!" jawab Claire polos.

"Wuah! Beneran tuh, Claire?"

"Serius! Dua rius malah!"

"Hahahahaaa!!"

Skye langsung diacuhkan. Huh, ya sudahlah, yang penting menurut saja dulu.

--

"Oke, hukuman ketiga!" Claire masih dengan semangat menjadi provokator Skye. Skye yang sudah keringatan dan lelah terus mendelik kesal menatap Claire. "Hukuman ketiga... Cuci!"

"Hah? Cuci? Cuci gudang?" tanya Skye heran.

"Cuci semua pakaianku! Ah, dan sprei dan kasur—harus kering dalam seharian ini!" jawab Claire santai sambil menunjuk lemari pakaiannya yang isinya SEMUANYA hanya ada overall berwarna-warni, jaket, sweater, dan syal. Oh, oh, dan juga sprei pink dan putih, disertai selimut berwarna kuning telur! Hampir lupa, dan juga kasurnya.

"Apa?!" Skye langsung keringat dingin lagi, karena harus kerja rodi.

"Daaan... Kau harus melakukannya di kolam Goddess! Orang-orang pasti ingin melihatmu beraksi mencuci~~!" Clairelangsung tersenyum iseng, membuat Skye keringatan dingin lagi.

Skye tiba-tiba mulai tersenyum iseng. "Dan?"

"Apa lagi, Skye?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk mencuci semua pakaianmu, kan?" tanya Skye sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Yap!" jawab Claire bangga.

"... Termasuk pakaian dalammu?" tanya Skye lagi.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Claire langsung bengong. Mukanya sekejap langsung merona. "TI—TIDAK! Kau hanya—uh, mencuci pakaianku—maaf! Hanya pakaian saja, tidak termasuk pakaian dalam! Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri!!!" teriak Claire nyerocos panik.

"Hahaha, kau lucu juga kalau sedang malu-malu begitu," Skye langsung memuji Claire, yang langsung membuat Claire tak tahan untuk menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya saking malunya.

"Skye—Kau membuatku malu lagi! Hukumanmu akan bertambah banyak!!!" ancam Claire saking malunya.

"Tak apa-apa, asalkan aku harus menemani nona cantik sepertimu, —bahkan harus mencuci pakaian dalamnya—, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Skye santai, membuat muka Claire merah seperti orang demam berdarah.

"Su—Sudah! Cepat kerjakan hukumanmu!" teriak Claire lagi.

"Bener nih, pakaian dalamnya enggak usah dicuciin?" tanya Skye lagi.

"ENGGAK!!!"

--

Setelah tiga jam—nyaris empat jam malah, Skye selesai mencuci semua pakaian dan sprei, serta selimut.

"Fiuh, selesai juga..." Skye melap dahinya dengan kedua tangannya, karena kedua tangannya masih diborgol. "Nah, nona cantik, apa tugasku lagi?"

"Berhenti memanggilku nona cantik!" bentak Claire yang masih merasa malu. "Nih!" Claire langsung menunjuk ke arah taman bunga pinkcat mini miliknya. "Kau harus menyiram mereka! Besok mereka akan mekar, dan mereka butuh air! Sirami mereka!" suruhnya tegas sambil memberikan pot penyiram sederhana miliknya.

"Tentu saja nona cantik," jawab Skye sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya, "Akan kulakukan permintaanmu. Permintaanmu adalah perintah untukku."

SEEEEEEEEERRRSH

Selagi Skye menyiram bunga-bunga pinkcat, Claire duduk di sekitar bunga pinkcat dan memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum. Sesekali menyentuh ujung daun yang meneteskan tetesan air mungil yang sedikit membasahi sarung tangannya yang agak kering. Terkadang juga disertai beberapa hentakan teriakan pelan karena jarinya menyentuh seekor ulat hijau sebesar kelingking yang berjalan di daun. Ulat itu dengan sukacita langsung merayap di jari Claire, membuat Claire makin histeris.

"Hiii! Ulaaat!!" ringis Claire panik.

Skye menoleh, dan mulai tertawa kecil melihat Claire yang loncat-loncat kecil sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ada ulat di jari telunjuk kanannya. Apalagi sampai mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya tanpa henti, namun ulat yang masih ada di tangannya tetap tak mau lepas.

"HII! LEPAS! LEPAS, ULAT!!! LEPASIN JARIKUUUU!" teriak Claire histeris sambil tetap mengibas-ibaskan tangan kanannya, namun ulat itu malah mempererat pegangannya.

"Kalau begitu dia malah tak mau lepas," ledek Skye sambil mendekati Claire.

"HIII! SiNGKIRIN DONG! SINGKIRIN DONG!" teriak Claire lagi.

Skye langsung mengambil ulat itu dengan tangannya dan membuangnya ke tanah.

"Haaah... Lega. Untunglah udah pergi juga tu ulat..." Claire langsung terjongkok lemas.

"Hehehe. Hiah!"

Muncul lagi seekor ulat di tangan Claire. Skye yang ternyata melempar ulat itu ke tangan Claire. Dalam sekejap Claire langsung lemas dan terbaring di tanah.

"Hei... Nona cantik?"

Claire tak membantah panggilan Skye, malah tetap terbaring.

"Hei... Nona, kau tak apa-apa?"

--

Chapter ini selesai~! Gomenasai untuk request yang masih belum diwujudkan... Tapi anisha akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya! Oke, review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 9: You made me almost got heart attack!

_Claire kenapa?! Skye, kamu harus bertanggung jawab!!!_

--

Panik karena Claire ternyata pingsan, Skye berusaha membangunkan Claire. "Hei, kamu, bangun! Bangun!!"

Claire tetap tak menyahut. Masih terpana dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Bangun, gadis cilik!" teriak Skye makin panik sembari mengguncangkan badan Claire.

Claire tetap tak menjawab.

_Cih,_ pikir Skye pasrah._ Terpaksa aku harus minta bantuan 'mereka'..._

--

Di hutan, Cliff sedang sibuk mengobati seekor tikus tanah yang terluka di bagian lengannya yang tertusuk batu tajam saat menggali lubang. Dengan lembut dia membalut luka di lengan tikus tanah itu. "Nah, sudah tak apa-apa kan?"

Tikus tanah itu melonjak senang, tanda kalau tikus itu bahagia bisa sembuh. Cliff yang masih berjongkok tersenyum polos pada tikus tanah itu.

"Oi!"

BLETAKK!

Kaki Skye menendang kepala Cliff sampai tersungkur ke dalam lubang tikus tanah tadi. Cliff bangkit dengan muka yang belepotan tanah. "APAAN SIH?!" teriaknya kesal sekaligus marah.

"Bantu aku, dasar murid lemah," tandas Skye, dengan keadaan kedua tangannya masih diborgol. "Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hee?" tanya Cliff dengan nada menyindir. "Tumben. Biasanya kamu selalu merendahkanku, sekarang malah butuh bantuanku."

"Bawel, ah. Claire lagi pingsan tuh," tunjuk Skye ke arah pertanian Claire.

Cliff langsung kaget. "Hah?! Apa?!"

"Lebih baik kamu panggil sohib kamu yang satu lagi," suruh Skye angkuh.

"Ba—baik!!" teriak Cliff panik, berlari menuju toko Saibara (disusul oleh Skye juga)

--

Setelah amukan massal dari Gray dan Saibara, Cliff dan Skye menyeret Gray mati-matian agar sampai ke pertanian Claire. Awalnya Gray ngambek karena dipaksa, tapi setelah dijelaskan, hatinya luluh dan dia mau membantu Claire.

"Sejak kapan dia pingsan, heh?!" tunjuk Gray kesal.

"Sejak kupamerkan itu," jawab Skye santai sambil menunjuk ke arah seekor ulat hijau di daun pinkcat flower.

"Ya ampun!!!... Pantesan!" Cliff menepuk telapak tangannya.

"Napa?"

"CLAIRE ITU FOBIA ULAT, DASAR BEGO!!!" teriak Gray dan Cliff riuh dan kompak didepan Skye. Skye pasrah menerima teriakan mereka karena enggak bisa menutup kedua telinganya; sebab kedua tangannya masih terikat borgol pinjaman dari Harris. "KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"A—Aku?!" Skye menunjuk ke arahnya sendiri. "Bagaimana caranya?!"

"Well," sahut Gray pelan. "Sekarang sudah jam 5. Clinic sudah tutup. Tak mungkin kita membiarkan Claire pingsan begini terus."

"Makanya, apa yang harus kulakukan?!" bentak Skye. "Akan kulakukan apapun asalkan dia tertolong!" teriaknya tanpa sengaja.

Cliff dan Gray bengong.

"... Apa?" tanya Skye cuek.

"... Sejak kapan kamu enggak ngomong gombal kayak gini, Skye?" tanya Cliff balik heran.

Skye langsung salah tingkah. "Ah! Tidak kok. Yang tadi juga hanya gombalanku saja, hahaha..."

Gray menatap Skye kesal. "Ya sudah. Kami bantu Claire ke tempat tidur."

--

Claire sudah dibaringkan ke tempat tidur, hanya saja dia masih terlelap dalam pingsannya.

Ketiga cowok yang sudah membantunya tetap terdiam di tempat. Mereka hanya terdiam.

"Jadi..." Cliff memulai pembicaraan. "Kita harus apa lagi?"

"Well, karena aku masih ditahan disini, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun," Skye tersenyum licik. "Lagipula kira-kira apa yang dilakukan seorang pria berduaan dengan perempuan, ya?"

Kedua cowok yang tak diborgol di rumah Claire langsung berpikiran (maaf tak bisa ditulis). Kedua aura mereka menggelegak. "GAKKAN KAMI BIARKAAAAAAANN!!!"

Skye hanya bisa senyum biasa sambil sedikit sweatdropped. Dia hanya bisa menikmati kebingungan kedua cowok yang mengangkat Claire dan membawanya ke Clinic sambil berlari. Dia mengikutinya dari belakang, tentunya.

GABRUK!

Badan Claire terjatuh ke jalanan, membuat ketiga cowok yang membawanya serta terkejut kembali. Padahal, mereka merasa kalau mereka tak menjatuhkannya, tapi kenapa bisa jatuh sendiri? Ini membingungkan sekali...

"Oi, kamu bawanya enggak bener ya? Dasar kamu ini!" bentak Gray.

"Ee... Enggak! Bukan salahku! Clairenya yang jatuh sendiri!" bela Cliff.

"Bego! Masa orang pingsan bisa jatuh sendiri sih?!"

"Ta, tapi aku enggak ngejatuhin dia!!"

"Alasan! Kalau gitu kenapa kamu panikan gitu?!"

"A, aku kan takut! Lagipula, sejak kapan Claire jatuh sendiri?!"

"Kapan dari Hongkong! Alasan deh kamu ini!"

"Ta, tapi..."

Skye bengong saja. Kedua cowok itu terus saja beradu mulut, tak mau mengalah dan saling menyalahkan. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum pasrah, lalu mulai berteriak. "WOI! DASAR ORANG-ORANG BODOH!!"

Cliff dan Gray berhenti berteriak, lalu ikut berteriak bersama. "SIAPA YANG BODOH!"

"Kalau kalian berantem terus, kapan masalahnya selesai?" tanya Skye sambil menghela napas, sambil berjongkok ke arah Claire yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Lebih baik kalian tentukan, kalau kalian mau menolong Claire, kalian harusnya tenang dulu dan bopong dia dengan baik. Jangan karena satu masalah lagi, langsung berantem mulut. Bikin capek sendiri, tau."

Cliff terdiam. "... Sejak kapan kamu jadi enggak ngomong gombal seperti ini, sih?"

"Kayaknya dia udah tobat. Baguslah..." Gray tersenyum meledek.

"Enak saja! Aku tak rela gadis cantik yang menderita ini diacuhkan dua orang bodoh seperti kalian!" bela Skye pada dirinya sendiri, sambil cuek melihat reaksi kedua cowok disebelahnya sweatdropped karena tingkahnya kembali berkata gombal.

Pandangan Skye langsung beralih ke Claire, saat melihat gadis yang masih pingsan itu entah kenapa mulai tertawa kecil.

"Hah?!" Gray, Cliff dan Skye heran. Memangnya orang pingsan bisa tertawa?

"Mph... Khuh... Kyahahahahahahaaa!" Claire tanpa sadar terbangun dari tanah dan terus tertawa, membuat ketiga cowok didekatnya tambah bengong. "Nggak kusangka hanya gara-gara cewek pura-pura pingsan bisa sampai ada acara berantem seheboh tadi! Ahahahahahhh! Nggak kuaat! Kyaaaahahahahahahah!!!" tawa Claire makin kencang.

Ketiga cowok hanya bisa bengong saja menunggui Claire berhenti tertawa. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, tawa Claire akhirnya berhenti juga.

"Ahahah... Uhuk, aduh, udah lama enggak ketawa sekencang ini..." Claire terbatuk-batuk, saking banyaknya tertawa. "Ukh, aku lapar nih! Yuk, kita ke Inn, sekalian makan malam!" ajak Claire, membuat ketiga cowok yang bengong dengannya mengangguk saja.

"Serius, kamu bikin kami jantungan aja pas ngedenger kamu pingsan, Claire," omel Gray pelan sambil mengetuk kepala Claire.

"Ehehe, habisnya seru sih kalau ngerjain kalian semua!" Claire tersenyum iseng.

"Dasar Claire..." Cliff tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk.

Skye hanya bisa pasrah lagi-lagi disuapi Claire dan ditertawakan Gray serta Cliff. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya selagi mulutnya mengunyah apa yang disuapi Claire, membuat kedua cowok yang didekat mereka hanya bisa ketawa cekikikan terus.

-_-_-_-

Setelah Claire tertidur, Skye tetap saja tak tidur sambil duduk di lantai dengan kedua lengannya yang pegal karena masih diborgol. Dia memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi tadi. Bisa saja Claire tadi benar-benar pingsan, bahkan sampai meninggal. Kalau seandainya itu terjadi, dia bisa saja kabur dan bebas darinya, namun tetap saja hatinya terasa tak rela bahkan tak ingin meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

Skye tersentak. Apa yang dipikirkannya tadi?! Ah, lebih baik tidur saja. Dia kini memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Chapter ini selesai!!!

Bikin deg-degan aja ya saya, hehehe... Sebenarnya kejahilan ini pernah anisha lakukan sih, dan teman-teman sekelas yang ada di sekitar anisha langsung panik dan kelabakan ngangkat anisha... hahahaha!

Oke, review dinantikan~ :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 10: Think about him, think about him!

_Ada apa? Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya terasa hangat? Kenapa semuanya merasa panas?_

-_-

Skye terbangun dari tidurnya. Napasnya tak beraturan, entah karena apa. Badannya juga terasa dingin sekali, ditambah lagi sakit-sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi!"

Skye menoleh. Claire menggunakan apron dan sedang memasak sesuatu.

"Ayo, cepat bangun dan ayo makan. Masih ada berpuluh-puluhan hukuman yang harus kau tuntaskan," ujar Claire dengan nada meledek, namun Skye tak memperdulikannya. Rasa sakit di badannya membuatnya semakin tak berkata-kata.

"Hei, kamu kenapa? Ayo bangun dan makan!" Claire menghampiri Skye sambil melepas apronnya, meninggalkan masakannya yang masih menggelegak di kompor. "Hei, kamu kena—PANAAAAAAAASSS!!!"

Saat punggung tangan Claire menyentuh lengan Skye, terasa panas bagaikan terbakar di bagian lengan. Claire kaget dan memeriksa Skye sebisanya. "Ya ampun, kenapa badanmu panas sekali?!"

"E... Entahlah..." jawab Skye pasrah, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. "Aku... Aku harus..."

"Sudah, jangan bicara apa-apa dulu! Kau harus ke Clinic!" jawab Claire, segera mematikan kompor dan meninggalkan kare yang dimasaknya. "Aku antar kau, jadi, ayo pergi!"

Karena sedang sakit, sang pencuri tokoh utama kita hanya bisa pasrah saja.

--- Clinic ---

"Hanya masuk angin biasa saja. Tekanan darahnya memang selalu lemah di pagi hari," jelas Doctor dengan nada datar. "Dia hanya perlu cukup istirahat untuk seharian ini."

"Te, terima kasih banyak, Doc," jawab Claire sambil membayar obat penurun demam yang diangsurkan Elli. "Nah, Skye, ayo pulang dulu,"

"Hosh... Iya... Hosh..." jawab Skye ngos-ngosan, tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

--- Claire's Farm ---

"Ulurkan kedua tanganmu, Skye." Claire memegang sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari besi yang cukup kuat. "Bukan berarti kau bebas dari hukuman, tapi karena kau sakit, kau perlu istirahat."

Skye tetap saja pasrah. "Ke... Hosh, kenapa kau..."

"Ehehe," Claire tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana kau menuntaskan hukuman-hukumanmu?"

DOENG

Skye lagi-lagi pasrah saja dengan ledekan Claire. "Uh... Terserah... Hosh... Terserah kamulah..."

Claire tertawa kecil, sambil melepaskan borgol yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Skye. "Sekarang, istirahat di kasur dan aku akan membuatkan bubur. Jangan protes!"

"Eugh... Baiklah..." jawab Skye lagi, pasrah saat Claire dengan mudahnya membaringkan badannya yang lemah ke kasur double bed Claire. "Kau... Boleh lakukan apa saja..."

"Hihi, benar nih, apa saja...?" ledek Claire.

"Terserah..." Skye memejamkan matanya, dan langsung tertidur pulas. "Zzz..." dengkurnya pelan.

Claire menghela napas sambil tersenyum. Tak disangka seorang pencuri bisa selemah ini kalau sakit. Tentu saja, karena pencuri pun manusia, kan?

"Heeem... Nasinya mana ya..." Claire membuka kulkasnya, bermaksud mencari nasi untuk membuat bubur. "Ah, ini dia!"

Claire meletakkan nasi ke panci dan merebusnya hingga lunak, lalu meletakkannya di atas mangkuk. Tak lupa menambahkan beberapa kaldu agar ada rasa gurih di bubur buatannya. "Hei, Skye, bangun dulu! Makan~"

Skye masih saja terlelap.

"Bangun~~~!" Claire makin gemas menghampiri Skye. _Oh iya, aku lupa. Dia kan sedang demam._

PLOK!

"Hwa!" Skye terbangun karena kaget. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. Saat membuka matanya dia melihat sekelilingnya gelap.

"Ayo buka matamu, itu hanya lap kok," Claire mengangkat lap yang menutupi muka Skye. "Kau demam, makanya kukompres."

"Ke... Kenapa kamu..."

"Karena—" Claire berhenti. Dia baru saja sadar. _Kenapa dari tadi aku menolongnya? Kenapa dari tadi aku membantunya? Bisa saja aku membiarkannya mati karena sakit disini. Tapi... Kenapa perasaanku tak bisa membiarkannya kesakitan seperti ini..._

"Karena apa?"

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa!" Claire menyuapkan sesendok bubur yang masih panas masuk ke dalam mulut Skye, membuat Skye langsung bangkit dari kasur dan memuntahkan bubur yang masuk.

"Uhuk! Kau mau apa sih?!" bentaknya keras.

"Ma—Maaf!" Claire melap muka Skye yang kepanasan terkena bubur tumpah tadi.

"Aku bisa me... Melapnya sendi..." tangan Skye meraih lap yang dipegang Claire. "Sendiri... Aku bi..." rintihnya perlahan, namun tangannya yang panas karena demam hanya bisa menggapai sedikit lapnya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau itu sakit," tandas Claire. "Kau harus sehat supaya bisa sehat." Awalnya dia ingin menambahkan sisipan agar bisa melaksanakan hukumannya, namun dia tak tega.

"..." Skye lagi-lagi tertidur.

Claire menghela napas. Kenapa dari tadi rasanya panas, atau hanya perasaanku saja?

-_-_-_-_-


	11. Chapter 11

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 11 : Still unbelieveable

_Kenapa dari tadi rasanya panas, atau hanya perasaanku saja?_

Hari demi hari berlalu. Skye sudah kembali sehat dan sudah bisa menggoda Claire kembali. Claire hanya bisa cuek sambil menambah terus hukuman untuk Skye, dan Skye pun hanya santai-santai saja menerima hukumannya.

"Sudah mau bulan Fall! Kau harus potong tanaman-tanaman yang untuk menanam tanaman yang baru lagi!" suruh Claire cuek pada Skye yang masih sibuk mencabuti rumput.

"Hei, kalau begini, pekerjaanku kan jadi dua kali lipat... Kau tega sekali, nona manis..." goda Skye dengan nada sok romantis seperti biasa.

"Berisik!" Claire menyumpal mulut Skye dengan selembar handuk. "Cepat kerjanya!"

"Baik baik, gadisku... Ufufu..." Skye tertawa kecil selagi mengaduh kesakitan dengan terus mencabuti rumput.

Selagi menatap Skye, Claire hanya dapat menghela napas sambil menahan semburat merah di sekitar mukanya.

"Ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Skye setelah usai mencabuti rumput.

Claire masih terus menatap lurus di tempat ladangnya yang dicabuti Skye tadi.

"Hei, hei," Skye mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan muka Claire. Claire masih saja bengong menatap.

Bosan karena diacuhkan, Skye berjalan sendiri ke rumah Claire dan berniat mengambil bibit yang ada di tempat peralatan milik Claire.

"Eh?" Claire sadar kalau sang maling baru saja masuk ke rumahnya. Dengan terburu-buru dia berlari dan masuk ke rumahnya menyusul Skye. "KAU!"

"Haah?" tanya Skye cuek. "Ada apa sih?"

"Ka—Kamu ngapain masuk ke rumahku! Kalau mau masuk minta ijin dulu!" bentak Claire salah tingkah.

"Aku bukannya sok tau, tapi BUKANNYA kamu sendiri yang membiarkanku masuk maupun keluar rumahmu untuk keperluan tugas-tugas dan hukumanku?" tanya Skye membela diri.

"... Bukan itu... Masalahnya..." Claire semakin salah tingkah. Lama-lama mukanya semakin merah dan tanpa sadar terduduk di lantai.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Dari tadi aneh terus..." tanya Skye sambil membantu Claire berdiri. Setelah membantunya berdiri, dia mengambil beberapa bungkus tanaman untuk musim gugur.

"JANGAN!" jerit Claire panik. "TANAMAN MUSIM NGGAK BOLEH DITANAM DI AKHIR MUSIM SUMMER! NANTI TANAMANNYA MALAH MATI!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengibas-ibaskan kedua lengannya.

"Ada apa sih, kok kamu aneh dan rewel begini..." keluh Skye sambil meletakkan kembali bibit-bibit yang sudah diambilnya. "Kalau begitu tugasku selesai. Ada tugas lain?" tanyanya acuh.

Claire merasa sakit. Padahal sudah berkali-kali dia mendengar nada acuh dan suara kesal Skye sambil mengumpatnya selama ini. Tapi kali ini dia merasa sakit, sakit yang benar-benar mengiris hati kecilnya.

"Hei, kok kamu diam terus?" tanya Skye heran.

"... BUKAN APA-APA! SEKARANG CUCI BAJU!" teriak Claire panik sambil melemparkan seember pakaian kotor miliknya.

BRUK!

"Iya iya, akan kukerjakan! Rewel ah..." keluh Skye sambil merapikan isi embernya dan bergegas pergi.

"T... TUNGGU, AKU IKUT!" teriak Claire.

-_-_- Spring -_-_-

Skye sibuk mencuci pakaian sementara Claire terus saja menatapi sang maling. Dia tersenyum manis perlahan-lahan sambil menutupi pipinya yang masih memerah.

"Hei, Claire, mana deterjennya?" Skye menoleh ke arah Claire.

"I... INI!" teriak Claire—bukannya memberikan deterjennya, malah melempar deterjennya tepat di muka Skye.

PLOK!

JBUUR!

"Aph!" Skye terkejut setengah mati saat mendapati dirinya terjebur ke sungai. "Apa-apaan sih!"

Melihat Skye yang kesal dengan muka kaget, Claire tanpa sadar tertawa.

"Ahahahaha! Mukamu! Mukamu!" Claire tertawa. "Mukamu belepotan deterjen! Ahahaha!"

"Apaan si-Ehh! Matakuu! Mataku yang mengagumkaaan!" jerit Skye sambil mencuci mukanya. "Kalau begini muka tampanku mana bisa bekerjaaa!"

Claire menatap Skye dan melihatnya ke bagian kanan dan bagian kiri muka sang maling. "... Ngimpi kamu! Ahahahahaha!" jeritnya tertawa lagi.

Skye bengong. Baru kali ini dia melihat Claire tertawa dengan sangat manis.

"... Dasar orang aneh. Tadi pagi kau terus saja meneriakiku." Skye bangun sambil berjalan menuju Claire. "Lalu, kalau aku mendapatkan kesialan, kau selalu tertawa di atas penderitaanku. Itu artinya kau benar-benar menikmati penderitaanku kan?"

Claire terdiam dan berhenti tertawa. "... Eh?"

"Ternyata memang benar. Kalau kau benar-benar benci padaku, sebaiknya berikan saja semua tugas-tugas darimu sampai aku mati. Toh, kau hanya mengerjaiku kan?"

"Bukan begitu! Skye, kau..." Claire tanpa sadar bergetar.

"Apa? Mungkin sebaiknya memang benar. Aku seharusnya tetap berdiam di penjara tanpa cahaya matahari tanpa harus capek-capek beradu mulut ataupun mendapatkan segepok hukuman tanpa habisnya darimu." Jelas Skye acuh.

"Ka... Kamu kenapa ngomong kayak gitu...? Kalau kamu lebih memilih masuk penjara daripada di sini katakan saja dari awal! Aku muak juga kalau kau terus saja mengeluh soal-soal hukuman yang selalu kuberikan!" jerit Claire.

"... Berarti memang benar, kita memang saling membenci satu sama lain," Skye menceburkan pakaian yang sudah dicucinya.

"Ah! Kau apakan pakaianku!" jerit Claire sambil mengambil baju-baju yang kotor terkena lumpur.

"Aku mau pergi ke tempat walikota. Mungkin memang benar aku harus pergi ke penjara." Skye menoleh acuh padanya lalu berjalan pergi.

Melihat Skye pergi, Claire menatap miris padanya. "Jangan... Pergi..." bisik Claire, perlahan meneteskan air mata sembab.

_Kenapa? Padahal seharusnya perkataan Skye benar... Aku dan dia saling membenci... Aku dan dia sebaiknya tidak usah berurusan apapun dengannya... Aku seharusnya tidak usah mengekangnya tetap di sini dan memberikan hukuman dari semua pekerjaanku yang tiada habis-habisnya... Tapi, kalau seandainya dia tidak ada... Aku akan selamanya sendiri... Tinggal di gubuk kecilku yang suram...Bersama dengan ladang yang sudah susah-susah dirawat olehnya... _

Sosok Skye perlahan-lahan semakin menghilang di depan matanya.

"Kumohon... Jangan..." bisik Claire sambil terus menangis. "JANGAN PERGI!" jerit Claire sambil berlari.

-_-_- TO BE CONTINUED -_-_-

AA : Bersambung deh X3 Terima kasih sudah membaca fic-fic karya anisha! Anisha nggak sempat ngasih message balik karena super sibuk QAQ Kangeeeen sama semuaaaaa! *nangis gaje* rasanya udah kayak setahun nggak main ke sini lagiiii *gaje*

Claire : *lempar cangkul* Cepetan dong!

AA : Upps, sori sori... Oke, anisha akan terus berusaha untuk tetap ada di sini. Mungkin nggak terlalu sering, tapi anisha akan berusaha! Pasti bisaa! Yahaaa~! Revi-*bletak*

Skye : Udah munculnya lama, masih ngelunjak sama para pembaca... Wahai readers ganteng dan manis, bersedia kan menekan tempat Review di bawah fic ini? *nada genit mode on*

Claire : Lagi-lagi... Ha! *nendang Skye sampai kesundul ke tanah*

AA : Sebaiknya saya kabur sebelum pasangan mesra ini berantem lebih parah... Review dinantikan! XO


	12. Chapter 12

**Maiden Chick Beam X Boy Bachelor Beam**

Episode 12 : Fighting

_Aku dan dia saling membenci... Aku dan dia sebaiknya tidak usah berurusan apapun dengannya..._

Claire terus dan terus berlari di sekitar Mineral Town, mencari pencuri yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya. Air matanya berurai sedih, menyesali apa yang selama ini dia sia-siakan didepan matanya. Orang yang selama ini selalu saja menggodanya namun sanggup meneteskan air mata sang gadis petani. Orang yang mampu menggerakkan hatinya yang tertutup dalam kebohongan fana.

"SKYEE!" Claire terus saja menjerit meneriakkan nama sang pencuri. Napasnya ngos-ngosan, sambil terus saja berlari.

GUBRAK!

Tanpa sadar sang gadis petani tergusruk jatuh dan menghantam pagar. Kepalanya langsung pusing dalam sekejap dan membuatnya merasa dunia seakan berputar-putar.

"Uaaa... Bintangnya ada banyaaakk... Padahal masih sianggg..." ucap Claire pusing karena kejeduk pagar tadi. "Haruuus... Lari lagiiii!" teriaknya sambil berlari dalam keadaan sempoyongan.

Dalam keadaan terseok-seok menahan rasa perih dan sakit dan gatal (eh, salah ya?) sang gadis petani terus berlari entah ke mana.

Setelah agak pusing, Claire sadar kalau dia sampai di Rose Square, tempat orang-orang berkumpul sekaligus tempat ibu-ibu bergosip ria.

"Sk... Skyeee..." keluh Claire. Seluruh pemandangan yang dilihatnya meliuk-liuk bagaikan cacing dan berbagai macam benda melengkung semua, ditambah lagi rasa sakit yang didera di kepala mungilnya.

"Oi... Ngga apa-apa?"

"Hue?" Claire melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Siapa itu?"

"I, ini aku Gray," jawab suara itu tegas. "Kenapa kau bisa benjol sebesar bola tenis begitu?" tunjuknya ke arah puncak kepala Claire.

"Ah... Benjol? Pantas aja dari tadi rasanya pu... Pusiiing..." pandangan Claire semakin panas dan meliuk-liuk lagi. "Bumi berputar tujuh keliliiing..."

"Kau harus istirahat sebentar, Claire. Kuantar kau ke Clinic," kata Gray pelan sambil menarik lengan Claire.

"Tunggu! Aaaaku... Harus mencari Skyeeee..." rintih Claire sambil terus menahan diri dari pusingnya.

"Pencuri itu kan sudah pergi ke arah kota di bagian North. Memangnya kau tidak sadar?" tanya Gray heran.

"Eh? Masa-Uhh..."

"Kau makin pusing. Ayo ke Clinic atau kalau tidak benjolmu akan semakin membengkak."

"Bahiiiikkk..."

-_-_- Clinic -_-_-

Masih menahan rasa sakit, Claire mau tak mau diperiksakan oleh duo Doctor dan Elli. Kepalanya diketuk-ketuk dengan palu refleksi (eh, salah lagi ya?) dan dikompres dengan es yang dibungkus.

"Cuma benjol biasa. Beberapa hari juga sembuh kalau dikompres." Doctor menghela napas pelan, sama seperti sosoknya yang selalu kalem dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Dikompres dengan es batu atau daging has dalam juga bisa," Elli menyarankan. "Akan saya ambilkan obat pengurang sakit ya," sahutnya sambil bergegas menuju tempatnya biasa bekerja.

Claire masih memegang kompresannya sendiri sambil mengaduh-aduh karena tidak sengaja memencet kompresannya terlalu keras.

Gray yang mengantarkannya sudah ijin pergi duluan ke Blacksmith atau kalau tidak dia akan mendapat sabetan omelan dari Saibara, sang tetua Blacksmith yang sangat (mungkin) dibenci cucunya sendiri.

"Ngg... Doctor? Boleh aku berbaring?" tanya Claire setelah agak mendingan, namun masih merasa sedikit linglung.

"Ah... Saat ini anda tidak bisa. Ada orang yang sedang berbaring pingsan di sana." jelas Doctor.

"Siapa?" jerit Claire kaget sambil berlari membuka tirai.

KREEEK.

Sesosok pemuda silver tertidur dengan tenang di kasur pasien.

GUBRAK GABRUK!

Claire hanya bisa ber-_ghabruks_ ria melihat sang maling ternyata sedang menikmati _sleeping beauty -_nya di kasur pasien Clinic.

"Dia hanya pingsan. Perlu istirahat saja. Saat kami cek, tekanan darahnya selalu rendah setiap pagi. Makanya dia selalu aktif di malam hari." jelas Doctor kalem, tidak menyadari kekagetan Claire yang masih _ghabruks_ di lantai sendiri.

_Syukurlah. Ternyata tenaganya memang hanya kuat pada malam hari. _ ucap Claire lega dalam hatinya. _Dengan begini aku bisa pulang dengan tenang._

"Doctor, biar dia istirahat di rumah saya. Dia sedang menjalani masa hukumannya di pertanian saya." jelas Claire sambil tersenyum tenang.

"Baik. Kalau begitu anda harus membayar tagihan pengobatan anda dan tuan..."

"Skye. Namanya Skye," tambah Claire.

"Oh, iya, tuan Skye. Harap dibayar saat ini juga." Doctor berjalan kaku ke arah meja kerjanya sambil sibuk kembali menulis dengan pen di daftar-daftar aneh.

Claire membayar pengobatannya dan Skye (dan agak shock karena harga pengobatan Skye lebih mahal dua kali lipat dari biaya pengobatannya karena harus menggunakan dosis obat bius yang cukup banyak agar membuat sang pencuri tenang dan tertidur), sementara Elli membantunya membaringkan Skye di pertanian Claire.

-_-_- Claire's Farm -_-_-

Setelah Skye dibaringkan, Claire langsung sungkeman mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya membawa Skye pada Elli. Elli hanya tertawa kecil dan menerima kecanggungan Claire terhadap suster dewasa yang manis itu.

"Dasar pencuri bodoh..." bisik Claire setelah Elli pergi. "... Hukumanmu akan kubuat berkali-kali lipat!" ancam Claire sambil tertawa memandang muka pucat Skye yang masih tertidur.


End file.
